The Beginning
by srp2017
Summary: The beginning of Robert and Cora's love story. Prequel to the series.
1. Chapter 1

I just got into this show and love it. I have written other fanfics for another show, but this is the first one for anything different. I have not made it all the way through the show, so I am writing a prequel. And I like Robert and Cora's characters so this will be a multi-chapter. Also, I took some artistic license and have Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes working at Downton. It might be told later in the series, but I like them being with the Crawley's from the beginning.

**The Beginning **

Chapter 1

Early 1888

Robert Crawley studied the documents his father showed him. Few people understood the costs of maintaining a place like Downton. Not to mention, paying servants fair wages, charitable donations, and maintaining the lifestyle that his mother and sister liked to maintain. There had been a financial downturn and some investments had suffered.

"So, what are we going to do, Papa?" Robert asked. He had just turned twenty-one and had been learning the estate from his father for several years.

"We only have a few options and the most desirable one is going to put you out." His father, Lord Patrick Crawley explained.

"What are the options?" Richard asked.

"We can be…more forceful where our tenants are concerned. Not be as generous or do the repairs that they need." Patrick explained and Robert made a face. "I don't like that option, either." Patrick admitted.

"What's the next option?" Robert asked.

"We could mortgage Downton and Grantham House." Patrick said, speaking of their London residence.

"I don't particularly care for Grantham House but do not believe it should be mortgaged." Robert stated.

"So, our next option and the one that affects you the most is that you marry; to someone with a large dowry." Patrick stated.

"Papa, most of our friends are in the same situation as we are; so, they don't have dowries for their daughters. Not to mention, I haven't even attended any of the London balls. I have no idea who has come out into society." Robert argued.

"I…stepped in. There are Americans with new money who want their daughters to marry into…titles. I have arranged something." Patrick said.

"Papa, what have you arranged?" Robert asked. He adored his father and knew that his own father would not be suggesting this unless it was dire. He had not married for love and was not happy. Patrick had told Robert once that he hoped the Robert and Rosemund would marry for love and not for money or title.

"I have arranged for you to marry a young woman. She's only seventeen and her parents made their money after the American Civil War. They have sent me a photograph of her. She isn't unpleasant looking." Patrick said as he handed Robert the picture. Sure enough, she was pretty, but she was not Robert's choice.

"What if I said no?" Robert said as he stood up and started pacing.

"If you want to save Downton Abbey, you won't. Son, I am sorry; but your choices are few. Do not think of me as a cad, but there are brothels that you can visit if she doesn't please you. A lot of men in our situation do that." Patrick said.

"Do you do that, Papa?" Robert asked.

"It's a suggestion that is better than turning your attentions towards a maid. That never ends well. A discreet woman…its less than ideal and my hope for you is that you and Miss Cora will enjoy one another's company. She does do a lot for charity and she is well-educated. She particularly enjoys art, history and architecture. I wanted you to have a mate that would have similar interests to your own. My understanding is, her library will rival yours." Patrick stated.

"What does she get out of this?" Robert asked.

"A title. Her requirements are few. She must bare you an heir, preferably a son; she has to not be an embarrassment and learn our ways and she has to learn to be a Countess. Once you are earl; you will understand the need for a helpmate to assist you with this estate. She will take care of the house and you will take care of the estate; and together you will take care of the servants and tenants. Something your mama has failed at." Patrick said.

"When do I meet her?" Robert asked.

"She arrives this afternoon, with her mother; Martha Levinson. Her father is in New York attending to business. The wedding will be tomorrow." Patrick said as he stood up.

"I get no option? Maybe I can find another solution?" Robert asked.

"There are no other options. Don't worry, my son; in time you will come to care for Miss Cora. You will need to bed her to produce an heir, but you can visit a discreet brothel and I do ask that you treat her with morsel of respect." Patrick said. He walked by Robert, patted his shoulder and left Robert alone. Carson, Robert's valet walked in and gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's the way men in your situation do things. Write to your cousin, James and see if you and he can visit one of those places in a month or so. That will give you time to spend with your young bride. You might enjoy her." Carson suggested. Robert hated the idea of visiting brothels; but like most men of his social standing, it was not terribly uncommon. James visited them more frequently than Robert. Robert didn't like using woman in that manner. But, wasn't he doing something worse? Marrying for money?

There might be some errors in this that I haven't found the answers to, since I only just started watching the show. I also know, in that time period, in the aristocracy; men visiting brothels was common and even encouraged. Thanks in advance for any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning**

Chapter 2

Cora Levinson was livid. Her mother had taken her to France for a shopping trip. Cora knew that there was a lot of nightclothes bought. Things she would never wear normally. Now it made sense. Her mother was buying things for Cora's trousseau. It explained why her mother had allowed her books to be packed. Cora would not be going home and would be marrying a man that Cora had never met.

"Mother, why? Why can I not marry for love?" Cora asked. They were riding in a carriage through the English countryside. Cora's many trunks were behind them.

"Marrying for love is for the poor. When you have money, you need social rank, and if you have social rank, you need money. Your soon-to-be husband is the only son of an Earl. Now, I would much prefer you be married to a Duke or even a Prince, but an Earl will have to do. I've made inquiries about this young man, and he and you have some similar interests. You can read each other's books." Martha Levinson joked. She had never understood Cora's desire to be educated.

"Mother." Cora said. She looked over at her new lady's maid, Mrs. Hughes. The woman lowered her eyes, but Cora could see a look of sympathy.

"You will be Lady Cora Crawley. All my friends are writing about how my daughter will be married to an Earl. Oh, don't be silly, Cora. He needs your dowry and you will enjoy being married to an Earl. I have heard his mother is a force to be reckoned with." Martha remarked.

"He gets my money and I get, what? A husband that will not love me?" Cora asked.

"You will get a title, a large house, several dozen servants, an estate and the advantages just having money will not give you. You will be esteemed if you do this correctly." Martha said. She was putting her gloves on and Cora followed suit. They were approaching a massive castle, or what Cora would define as a castle. There was a group of people standing outside of the front door and Cora sighed nervously. They came to a stop and her mother was helped out of the carriage. The driver was turning around to help Cora but got distracted and Cora fell in a rather undignified heap. One of the more well-dressed men sprung forward.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. He was younger and had crisp brownish eyes. Mrs. Hughes helped Cora to her feet, and Cora instantly realized how painful her ankle was.

"Yes, thank you." Cora said. An older man was talking to her mother and came to greet Cora, kissing her hand.

"I am Patrick Crawley, Earl of Grantham. This is my son, Robert. Are you sure you're alright, dear?" Patrick asked.

"My ankle is a bit sore but I'm alright." Cora stated.

"We have a bit before dinner. You can rest it for a while. Would you like me to send for the doctor?" Patrick asked.

"No, that is not necessary." Martha answered for Cora.

"Dinner will be at eight, with tea before. You just rest and get settled. The rooms you will be in will be your suite. Robert's room will be close by and once you're married, has a private entrance between the two that will be opened." Patrick stated. They were walking into the castle and Cora was fascinated by the architecture.

"My father said you're a student of architecture?" Robert asked. He was walking alongside Cora but hadn't said much up to that point.

"I do enjoy it, yes." Cora said.

"Once your ankle is better, we will explore Downton." Robert said.

"Her ankle is fine now." Martha said, forcefully. Two women had appeared and were assessing Cora and Martha critically.

"Let me introduce my mother, Lady Violet Crawley and my sister, Rosemund Crawley." Robert said, making the introductions. Cora held out her hand to shake theirs, but Robert gave her a slight head shake.

"I'm pleased to meet both of you." Cora said, not knowing what else to say.

"American airs." Violet said before she and Rosemund walked away.

"Please excuse my wife and daughter. They are just upset that Robert is not marrying one of Rosemund's friends. We need some new blood in our line, and you'll do just fine." Patrick said. Cora looked to her mother, obviously confused.

"The British aristocracy tends to marry within their family. Usually second or third cousins." Martha said quietly. Thankfully, Robert and Patrick didn't hear her.

"It's the way things are done with people in their social standing." Mrs. Hughes said quietly. Cora was thankful that she would be staying on. Cora was going to need help with the very intricate British mannerisms and rules.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. Can you see to it that Cora's trunks are settled? I do not know where her books will go." Martha said. A butler had been following them and spoke up.

"Your rooms are being settled and your books will be incorporated into Master Crawley's library." The butler answered.

"I will have access?" Cora asked.

"Oh, seriously? Cora, you will have a husband to keep satisfied. You'll hardly have time to read." Martha scolded.

"I'm sure Master Crawley will let you read whatever you'd like." The butler answered. They were slowly making their way up the steps. Cora found herself admiring the architecture and the various works of art.

"What time is the wedding?" Cora asked.

"Eleven in the morning. It will be a very simple affair." The butler stated. Cora had taken a liking to him.

"What's your name?" Cora asked.

"Carson. I am Master Crawley's valet and I sometimes work as a butler." Carson said.

"Pleased to meet you, Carson. This is Mrs. Hughes. She will be staying on with me." Cora introduced the two.

They reached a bedroom and Cora was let in. Maids were unpacking her new clothes and hanging them, and she had a drawer of very pretty, but less than modest nightgowns. Cora had never worn anything like it. Her mother left with the maid that would be serving as the lady's maid and Cora relaxed into a chair. Mrs. Hughes took Cora's shoes off and assessed her ankle.

"I believe it is just a sprain. Will be sore for a few days. Let's elevate it on this stool and you just relax while I put the remainder of your clothes away." Mrs. Hughes said. All the other maids had left, and Cora felt she could relax.

"I don't understand why Mother bought all those nightgowns. And so filmy. I don't wear things like that." Cora complained.

"Miss, uh…did your mother explain what might happen on your wedding night?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"No." Cora said, and Mrs. Hughes took a deep breath.

"These nightgowns are…to please your husband. Did she explain the more intimate part of your marriage?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about, Mrs. Hughes." Cora stated.

"Oh, dear. How did she explain pregnancy and babies to you?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"She never did." Cora said.

"Alright, I am not quite qualified to give you this talk, and it should be your mother, but she will not. I haven't been married but I have been a lady's maid for a while. So, here is what is going to happen…" Mrs. Hughes started explaining exactly what might happen on Cora's wedding night and every night after, to Cora's complete embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning**

Chapter 3

The 'wedding' was not what Cora ever imagined hers being like. She had a pretty enough dress, but it was awkward. When the vicar told Robert to kiss her, Robert gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. What little Cora had been around Robert, he was not a terrible person. He was caught in a difficult place too and like Cora, had wanted to marry for love.

The Crawley's hosted a luncheon in Robert and Cora's honor and afterwards, Martha left. She was sailing back to New York. Before she left, Cora had signed some document that gave Lord Grantham access to her money to manage and oversee. Her care and needs would be overseen by her husband, but Cora felt like nothing more than a business transaction.

Robert's mother, father and sister left for London after Martha left and Cora felt completely alone. She could tell that things would be a bit more informal when it was just her and Robert, but she was nervous. They had a small supper far later than Cora was used to, and afterwards, Mrs. Hughes began helping Cora get ready for her wedding night. As Cora sit in her bath, she broke down in tears.

"You must be brave. You are not the first woman to be in this same situation. Some women never meet their husband before they see them at the altar. I've also spoke with the downstairs staff; Master Robert is a gentleman. They speak highly of him. I have been doing this job for a long time, and if his servants speak highly of him; it's a good thing." Mrs. Hughes told Cora.

"He might be different with his wife though." Cora said.

"No, not typically. Most men in his position will be ugly to their staff when they are not terribly ugly to their wives. You might have caught yourself a good one. Love will come in time. Develop a friendship with Master Robert but understand he is your husband now and you must do as he says. His wishes within the marriage bed must be met." Mrs. Hughes said as she helped Cora out of the bathtub.

"It will hurt terribly?" Cora asked.

"It depends. If he is rough with you, it will most surely hurt but if he the gentlemen I understand him to be; it will hurt but will be a pleasant sort of pain. In the morning, we will get you a warm bath and warm packs. I've had to that with my other ladies before when their husbands were a bit too rough. Just relax, dear. It will hurt worse if you are not relaxed." Mrs. Hughes said.

"If you've not married, why do I call you Missus?" Cora asked.

"Long-term housekeepers, lady's maids and cooks are almost always called missus regardless of marital status. Now, I thought the white lace would be nice for tonight and Master Robert would be able to remove it easily if he is of a mind to." Mrs. Hughes stated as she held out a nightgown. She helped Cora into it and braided her hair.

"You mean, he'll undress me? I'll be…naked?" Cora asked.

"Maybe. I can't tell you for sure and the real education about this will come from your husband. If he is kind, he will teach you; but if he is not, he will just…bed you. It is his right to do so. You mustn't forget that." Mrs. Hughes said.

"So, where did he get his education if he hasn't married before?" Cora asked.

"In his social standing, it is not uncommon for men to visit certain…houses where woman is paid to do this. Its not only uncommon, it's the norm and it is encouraged. My guess is, Master Robert has been to one of those houses." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Now that he and I are married, he will no longer visit those places? I suspect my father has visited similar houses in New York." Cora asked.

"If you please your husband, he might not. But if he does, you must turn a blind eye to it. It is his right to visit those places no matter what you think. One lady I worked for preferred her husband to visit those places then bed her or one of the servants because of the embarrassment. They had already had children and so she had performed her marital duty." Mrs. Hughes explained.

"I'm terribly nervous about this." Cora said. She knew it was time for Mrs. Hughes to leave and for Robert to appear.

"He'll know what to do. Let him do the leading. Ring when you need me and just relax. I think you've caught yourself a good one." Mrs. Hughes said before leaving the room.

In Robert's dressing room, he fiddled nervously with his robe. Sure, he knew what to do but he didn't want to scare or hurt poor Cora. To just be dumped in a strange country, with a strange family at a strange house would be terrible. Her mother hadn't even had the decency to stay until the morning after to answer any questions her daughter might have. It was a terribly cruel business and Robert didn't intend on being cruel.

"Mrs. Hughes passed by in the hallway. Her Ladyship is prepared for you, Master." Mr. Carson said.

"Carson, when I ask you this; bear in mind, I do not want to hurt or upset Her Ladyship, but what if I didn't bed her tonight? Get to know her a bit better. The poor thing must be terribly scared." Robert asked.

"Master, if you choose not to consummate your marriage on your wedding night, it is up to you. I do suggest you go to her and explain what you want to do and not dally too long. Your parents will be expecting news of a pregnancy very quickly." Carson explained.

"They expect her to be a breeder. I don't know who was worse, my parents or her mother." Robert said.

"So, you rise above both of them and treat her like she is something more than that." Carson said.

"I suppose." Robert said. He poured himself and Cora both glasses of whiskey. He was not certain what the outcome of the night would be, but he needed to calm his own nerves and knew that Cora was worse off then him.

"If I'm dismissed?" Carson asked.

"Yes. I'll ring for you when I need you. Thank you, Carson." Robert said. The valet left the room and Robert made his way to Cora's room with a book that he had taken out of one of her trunks and the glasses of whiskey. As soon as he entered the room, he could tell how nervous Cora was. She was wearing a beautiful lacy nightgown but looked like she might be ill. "Just calm yourself. I'm not a terrible cad. I will not be forcing myself on you tonight. Let me help you into a robe." Robert suggested as he put his items down, grabbed Cora's robe and helped her into it.

"So…what will happen?" Cora asked.

"Well, I took the liberty to look through your books. I have read about this Mark Twain that you have here but never read any of his novels. This is his newest one, correct?" Robert said as he held up '_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."_

"Yes, that is his newest novel. Its lovely but I'm not sure you would enjoy it." Cora said.

"In my accent, probably not. Would you read it to me? It would be more enjoyable. Let's sit and here, just a glass of whiskey to calm you." Robert asked.

"I've never drank whiskey." Cora said.

"For tonight, you're allowed. It won't be a norm. You are just nervous as a cat. Just read, drink and relax. I am not going to do anything or make you do anything you are not ready for." Robert said as he handed her the book and sat her glass next to her. She opened the book and started reading out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning**

Chapter 4

It was a relief to not have Robert's parents or sister around to scrutinize Cora's every move. It helped her settle into a more comfortable peace with Robert. He was still managing the estate in his father's absence, but he made a lot of time for her, walking around the gardens in the morning, eating lunch and supper and before bed, they read a chapter of one of her books every night. He had also shown her around Downton, explaining the various works of art, furniture and architecture to her. It made her homesickness a bit more bearable for her.

The downstairs staff was also very understanding. They took the time to explain things to Cora and Mrs. Patmore had tried a few American dishes. They were very sweet and welcoming, but Cora knew, the formality would return with Lord and Lady Grantham. Cora knew them being gone was as part of a honeymoon trip for her and Robert, but he had been such a good gentleman. Cora knew that he could be a great deal rougher with her, but his few touches had been sweet and gentle. Cora was working on a knitting project one afternoon when Robert found her. He was wearing an outfit that was more suited to field work and it took her by surprise.

"I was wondering if you would like to make a visit with me. To one of the tenants. Her husband died a couple months ago, and she's just had a baby. Mrs. Patmore is putting together a basket of food and Mrs. Hughes has been notified that you might want to change into something a little less formal." Robert asked.

"I would very much like to do that. Is the baby a boy or girl?" Cora asked.

"It's a boy. They had four other children, all daughters. Will it bother you terribly if we take the wagonette? I hate taking the carriage on these visits. I want my tenants to…not think I'm above them." Robert said.

"But you are?" Cora said as she stood up.

"I am but I don't care for them to think I won't help them." Robert explained.

"That's good. I'll be back down within a few moments." Cora said. She left the room, walked upstairs and found Mrs. Hughes in her bedroom with a simple skirt and blouse laid out. It was not something Cora even realized she had.

"A couple days ago, your husband asked me to order a few plain dresses, skirts and blouses for you. Also, a sensible pair of shoes and a warm jacket. He doesn't intend on you being in the fields working but likes to look a little plainer. I hope you don't mind?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"No, I quite like the color of that skirt." Cora said. It was a dusty plum color and the blouse was a lavender color. Mrs. Hughes helped Cora change into the items, pin a hat in place and put her jacket on. "I just have one thing to get. When I was in New York, I sewed for an orphanage. Just knitted blankets, hats, mittens and such. I have those in this trunk because I thought was going to New York; I thought I would take them with me as a gift." Cora said.

"M'Lady, that is incredibly generous, but you risk offending Mrs. O'Malley and you do not want to do that. My suggestion is, one of these blankets and a hat for the wee one, and if you see a need, then have your husband get the appropriate items to Mrs. O'Malley. You in the meantime, should continue sewing and knitting. I've never known a woman like you to do these things." Mrs. Hughes said as she pulled the blanket and little hat out.

"My grandmother taught me. She had grown up quite poor and wanted me to always understand that. My mother thought I only needed to know how to finer needlework, but I enjoy this much more. I am going to need some supplies soon though. I am almost out of yarn and I need some fabric, thread and needles. I like to sew little dresses and such for the children. I also make rag dolls." Cora explained as she showed Mrs. Hughes one of the little dolls she made.

"How many of those dolls do you have made?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"About a half dozen." Cora said. She pulled them all out and Mrs. Hughes pulled four out.

"I understand there are four daughters under the age of ten at this house. You would not risk offending Mrs. O'Malley if you brought these as opposed to the mittens and such." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Perfect." Cora said. They found one of Cora's hatboxes and put the items in them and Cora carried the box downstairs. Robert was waiting with a huge basket of food and smiled at the box of homemade items.

"What's all this?" Robert asked.

"Its some items for the children. I sew a lot. I had made them while I was traveling, thinking I would be going back to New York. I always took them to an orphanage there." Cora explained.

"They will love it, I'm sure." Robert said. Mrs. Hughes and Carson were trailing behind them.

"Her ladyship mentioned needing some supplies to continue doing her projects, Lord." Mrs. Hughes spoke up.

"We can make a stop in the village. Show you off a bit." Robert said.

"Oh, I would hate to be any trouble." Cora said. She followed Robert out and he put the items in the back of a wagon.

"You won't be. I'll lift you. I'm the driver today." Robert said. He gently lifted Cora up to the front seat of the wagon and then jumped up beside her. Cora immediately recognized that he was well-practiced in handling a team of horses and a wagon.

"Do you do this often?" Cora asked.

"Yes, at least once a week, Papa and I visit the tenant farms. I have paid special attention to Mrs. O'Malley since her husband died. She has no sons…or now, no sons that can do certain tasks yet. I will probably leave you to visit with her while I make certain she has enough firewood and such." Robert explained.

"Not to sound insensitive but isn't there someone you could hire to do that?" Cora asked. She didn't have a problem with Robert cutting firewood for a poor widow but needed to understand why.

"I could do that every easily, but I feel these tenants need to know Papa and I care for them. Some Earls are…terrible landlords. I could be, Papa could be, and it would be easier, but this way is so much more satisfying. Mama and Rosemund don't necessarily understand but it is so important, and I hope you do understand." Robert told her.

"I do." Cora said. She lightly touched Robert's arm and nodded at him. They had pulled up to a rough looking shack and Robert groaned.

"It needs a whitewash. It needs a lot." Robert said. He jumped off the wagon, tied the team up, helped Cora out and carried the two boxes. On the second knock, a rather tired looking woman answered.

"M'Lord, I wasn't expecting you today. Rent isn't due until next week, is it?" Mrs. O'Malley asked.

"I'm not here to collect rent. This is my wife, Lady Cora. We wanted to bring some supplies by, and she has a few things for the wee one and for the children." Robert explained and Mrs. O'Malley shuffled aside to let them in. It was a chilly day and the house was cold. Cora noticed Robert looking over the firewood box and the fireplace that was embers.

"I apologize for the untidiness. I had some troubles and was just let out of bed yesterday. Letty tried but it is not ideal." Mrs. O'Malley said as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Its perfectly fine, Mrs. O'Malley." Cora said. One of the little girls had appeared and was standing at Cora's knee.

"You talk funny." The little girl said.

"Sarah, apologize!" Mrs. O'Malley said.

"I'm sorry, M'lady; but you do." Sarah said. Cora was having trouble not smiling and Robert was even smiling.

"Its alright. Its because I'm from America. A place called New York." Cora explained. Robert had reached inside her box and pulled out one of the dolls.

"I've read about that place in school. That's a pretty doll." Sarah said.

"Yes, I made her myself just for you. I hope you like her?" Cora asked.

"Yes, but do I have to share with my sisters?" Sarah asked.

"There are three other dolls in here so no." Robert answered.

"Thank M'Lord and M'Lady and go get your sisters so they can thank them properly." Mrs. O'Malley ordered the young girl who ran with her doll in hand. "That was a very nice thing to do, M'Lady. And this baby blanket and bonnet; such pretty stitches." Mrs. O'Malley stated.

"Thank you. It isn't terribly much." Cora said. She looked to Robert to continue.

"I also knew that things are a bit tight for you. Cook sent some supplies. Just some rice, beans, flour, sugar, tea, and such. I think there's some cured bacon in there as well. Now, I am going to step out and cut some firewood. Make sure its not so chilled for that wee one." Robert said and then left before Mrs. O'Malley could object.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Mrs. O'Malley asked.

"Very much so." Cora answered. Mrs. O'Malley stood up, walked to a small basket on the other side of the room, picked the baby up and carried him over so Cora could see. What Cora was not prepared for was for her to put the baby in Cora's arms.

"Just put your arm under his little head. This was a very nice thing to do. You've just been married?" Mrs. O'Malley asked.

"Yes. For only about a week." Cora answered.

"Oh. I will be right back. I must check on the girls. Little Gregory is quite happy with you." Mrs. O'Malley said as she walked to another room. Cora could hear Robert cutting firewood and could hear the little girls talking but concentrated on the sweet baby in her arms. Finally, Mrs. O'Malley stepped back in. "Just a small wedding gift, M'Lady. I tatted it myself. I'm sure you have much fancier at Downton Abbey." Mrs. O'Malley said after she put a doily on the table. Cora fingered the doily and smiled.

"Its lovely. I have just the place for it. This is beautiful work. My grandmother could do this, but I never got the hang of it. She taught me to crochet, knit and sew but I could never learn this." Cora said.

"It's a dying art." Mrs. O'Malley agreed. Just then Robert walked in with an arm load of wood. He smiled at Cora when he saw the baby in her arms and began rebuilding the fire.

"I will rebuild this, and you have plenty of wood in your box inside, as well as stacked outside." Robert said.

"Thank you, M'Lord." Mrs. O'Malley said.

"And as far as your rent is concerned, you cannot possibly take your harvest in right now with the wee one. I will speak with my father, but I am certain he will give you an extension at no extra cost. Do you plan on staying on?" Robert asked.

"No, M'Lord. Once I have the harvest in, I hope to have enough to pay rent and book passage back to Ireland. Me mother is elderly, and I need to help her." Mrs. O'Malley explained.

"Probably for the best. You just take your time. I'll be around next week, not to collect rent but to help you with more firewood and to look into getting your barley to market." Robert said. Cora was taking the hint that it was time to leave and handed the baby back to Mrs. O'Malley.

"Thank you, M'Lord. I tried to get the girls to come in, but they are working on their lessons." Mrs. O'Malley explained.

"That's alright, Mrs. O'Malley." Robert said.

"Thank you so much for the gift, Mrs. O'Malley. It is quite lovely, and I will treasure it." Cora said. Mrs. O'Malley gave her a slight smile in response and Robert led Cora out. After they were in the wagon, riding away; Cora spoke. "It seemed rude not to accept it. Its just a small doily. I thought I would put it in my bedroom." Cora explained.

"It would have been terribly rude to not accept it. The village people, tenants and farmers will give you small tokens from time to time. Accept them, even if you've no use for them. My mother never accepts their gifts and it makes her seem ungrateful." Robert explained.

"Thank you for understanding." Cora said with a smile.

"Cora, I know you understand part of the reason that you were brought here, aside from your dowry. You were brought here to give birth to an heir. Now, I refuse to force you to do something you are not prepared for, but I assure you, my parents will be expecting a pregnancy announcement very quickly. Did your mother explain what would happen to make a pregnancy happen?" Robert asked.

"My mother did not, but Mrs. Hughes explained things." Cora said.

"Good. Do you have any questions?" Robert asked.

"How soon? I rather like how things are now." Cora asked.

"Soon. Not immediately. It will have to happen rather sooner than I'd like." Robert admitted.

"You say that like you don't even want to touch me." Cora said. It was out of her mouth quicker than she thought and knew it would make him angry.

"Nothing like that, my dear. I just don't want to hurt or scare you. Watching you with that baby, I thought the question might come up." Robert stated.

"Mrs. Hughes told me what would happen, but I won't know what to do." Cora remarked.

"I do and I will teach you when the time comes. Don't fear me." Robert said.

"It will hurt though." Cora said.

"The first time, a little but I will help you enjoy it." Robert promised. They were driving into the village and it was time for the conversation to end.

"I hope you enjoy it as well." Cora said.

"I'm sure I will. I am a man." Robert said, rather coyly.

"This is all new to me. I apologize for my…fear." Cora said. Robert halted the team and reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Don't apologize. I wouldn't want to marry a woman who had more knowledge of such things. I find it endearing." Robert said.

"But you've more knowledge." Cora said.

"You are concerned that if you don't please me, I will visit the brothels? I can tell you; I've been there, and it is the norm for men with my social standing to visit them even after they've married, but I don't particularly enjoy them. I will not ever do that to you." Robert promised.

"Thank you." Cora said. Robert nodded and helped her off the wagon seat. They went into the shop and Cora made necessary purchases for yarn, thread, needles and fabric. Robert paid for the items, introduced Cora formally and they headed back to Downton. Cora knew the next day, her in-laws would be back. She dreaded it because she and Robert had achieved a sense of peace that would be traumatized by the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beginning **

Chapter 5

As Cora had suspected, Robert's parents and sister arriving made things much stiffer and more formal. Mrs. Hughes had told Cora that Lady Grantham had asked her if she had found Robert in Cora's bedroom in the morning, what state the bedding had been in and various other, very personal questions. It embarrassed Cora. Her own mother was over the top, but it was none of Lady Grantham's business what happened within her son and daughter-in-law's bedroom. Or so Cora thought. She finally got a private moment alone with Robert while he walked the estate.

"Can I ask you a question and you not get upset?" Cora asked.

"Of course, my dear." Robert said as he offered his arm to help her across the uneven ground.

"Your mother…she asked Mrs. Hughes about if she had found you in my bedroom in the morning, the state of my bedsheets and some other very personal questions. Is this normal? Is it her business?" Cora asked.

"Bloody hell. Of course, Mama will deny it and I think you need Mrs. Hughes guidance through all this. She was asking about your bedsheets because when a woman's virginity is lost, its normal for them to bleed a little. Mama would know that. So, she either thinks you are not a virgin, or she is trying to figure out whether I have…anyway, its none of her business." Robert explained.

"I assure you; I am a virgin. But what do we do about it? I don't want to out Mrs. Hughes." Cora said.

"I know, my dear. Would Mrs. Hughes work with us?" Robert asked.

"How do you mean?" Cora asked.

"I am going to teach my mother once and for all not to meddle and not to involve the servants in her meddling. Would you be opposed to me sleeping in your room? In your bed with you?" Robert asked.

"Uh…no; I guess not." Cora said.

"Are you not sure?" Robert asked.

"Its just that I know most couples of the upper classes do not share bedrooms. I wasn't sure how you would feel about all this. I know we hardly have a normal marriage, but I hope some day to achieve a good marriage. One like my grandparent's." Cora explained.

"Not your parent's though?" Robert questioned.

"No, my parents are…an odd match. Papa is serious. He doesn't handle my mama's exuberance well. Then there's the matter of his religion. He's Jewish but my mama never converted, and I was not raised religiously. I have a passing respect. My mama rules the roost, so to say. Papa runs the business and Mama runs everything else. She makes the decisions. He just pays the money." Cora explained.

"Did he know of your marriage?" Robert asked.

"Well, he had to sign over the money. I know it was a rather large amount and I know Mama fussed about the amount. I don't know a lot about all that. I literally didn't know anything about getting married until the day before and I understand you were much the same. Basically, I was a dollar amount at the end of the day. To my parents, to my father's business associates, to your parents and to you…" Cora said but Robert stopped her and pulled her to where she stood in front of him.

"Cora, if I had had a choice, the matter of a dowry would not have been a factor. I love Downton. I hope someday you will grow to love it as I do and, in many ways, you are its savior, but you are not a dollar amount to me. You will be taken care of and respected. Your opinions will matter. In the end, yes; I will not have a marriage like your parent's because I will not allow you or our children to be devalued. Like most marriages of our day, I will be the decision maker, but you will have a voice. I do not like how my mama is treating you and putting your maid in an impossible position." Robert said.

"I just didn't want to make it a thing. I asked her about a flower show that she is a part of, but she doesn't seem to want to tell me anything. The thing is, I know vegetable gardens from my granny. I don't know flowers. She took that and ran with it." Cora complained softly.

"That is not a bad thing. All the ladies around here have flower gardens and wouldn't know a radish from a tomato." Robert remarked.

"My granny always said you can't eat flowers. Course, I never needed to worry about food. I would really like to grow a garden to donate to the village people that struggle with food." Cora said.

"I can have a plot tilled up and get you the seeds you need. Should put it right outside Mama's sitting room window." Robert joked.

"Oh, don't be mean. It can be away from the house. I just didn't know if I could have a place like that or how to get it to the people that needed it. Mrs. Hughes warned me about being overly generous and offending them." Cora mentioned.

"It's a risk but I will help you learn that. It takes some diligence." Robert said as they walked to the house.

"Am I doing this all right? It is so much to keep up with. I look forward to her and Rosamund leaving for a committee meeting or call. Your papa doesn't bother me so much." Cora asked.

"You are handling things well. It takes time. In the space of two weeks, you've gotten dumped in a country you don't know with customs and traditions you don't know, with a husband that you hardly know and a difficult mother and sister-in-law, your homesick and missing your family, I'm sure." Robert said.

"I miss Granny and Papa for sure, might I have some stationery and postage to send them letters?" Cora asked.

"Of course." Robert assured her. They had made it into the house and gave the footman their coats and hats. Robert's mother was sitting in the sitting room and Robert leaned down and whispered in Cora's ear, "I am going to kiss you on the lips, just to make a point." Robert said before giving Cora a very deep and long kiss on the lips, while his hands held her by the waist. By the time he finally stopped, Violet was practically exploding.

"Robert, you know its not proper to kiss in public! If you must kiss, kiss on the cheek." Violet scolded.

"Mama, its my wife and if I want to kiss her on the lips in public, I will damn well do that. Now, I am going to speak with the gardener about tilling up a spot for her to have a vegetable garden. Cora, there is some stationary in my dressing room. Carson will help you get the items you need." Robert said and Carson nodded. Robert went back outside, and Cora followed Carson to the staircase, smiling the entire way. She hadn't minded the kiss at all and watching Violet get put in her place was priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before Everything**

Chapter 6

Sharing a room and a bed with Robert was better than what Cora thought it would be, even if it was only to teach his mother a lesson. Cora woke up through the night curled into Robert's side with his arm around her. She had been surprised at how muscular he was. Most men in their social class weren't all that muscular due to all the rich food that was eaten, but Robert did do a lot of farm work. He was learning the business side of the estate, but he enjoyed the more physical part.

When Mrs. Hughes brought Cora her breakfast tray that next morning, she noticed how the side of the bed that Robert had slept in was messed up but just smiled at Cora. She had also seen him leave the room.

"Did you rest well?" Mrs. Hughes asked as she sorted through Cora's dresses.

"Very well. I think I want to wear one of the skirts and blouses you had ordered. Maybe that navy-blue skirt and the white blouse? And I was thinking I'd wear my hair down, maybe in a braid. Is there a rule that I have to wear my hair in a bun?" Cora asked.

"I suppose not. I saw Master Robert leave this morning. Do you have any questions?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"No. Nothing happened. He just slept here. Just to fool his mother a bit." Cora explained quietly.

"That's a bit dangerous, isn't it?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"How so?" Cora responded.

"Its kind of playing with one's emotions. I understand and agree that Countess Grantham overstepped by asking me those questions but basing things on a lie is not right either. And when you're playing with emotions, it is easy to cross a line and I don't know if Master Robert is quite there yet." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Crossing a line into what? And I'm there?" Cora asked.

"I think you've already fallen in love with him but he's not there. Not yet. You may feel that you might as well fall in love with him because you'll be spending your life with him. You should not rush such a thing. This has to last and shouldn't be just a matter of getting back at someone or lust." Mrs. Hughes said.

"I suppose. I just don't know what to do. I'm just following his lead. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Cora asked.

"To a point, most definitely. Just make it clear that you don't want to force things if he isn't ready for it. I think he cares for you a great deal and he could force himself on you and it would be his right to do so. He is being a true gentleman." Mrs. Hughes said.

"He is that. It's a bad situation and I don't know how to behave." Cora remarked.

"It is." Mrs. Hughes said. Cora had eaten her breakfast and was ready to dress. She put the skirt, blouse and her more practical shoes and Mrs. Hughes fixed her hair into a loose braid. "So, what's the plan for the day?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Robert had a small area tilled up for me and I am going to plant a community garden on the grounds. The vegetables will be put out for the village people that need help." Cora explained.

"That will be nice. Do you want me to see if Mrs. Patmore has an extra apron for you to borrow?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Actually yes, but I would like to go downstairs to greet the kitchen and cleaning staff. I know that is not the norm, but they've made a point to welcome me and make me feel welcome. I also would like to see if Mrs. Patmore would give me a cooking lesson or two." Cora explained.

"Why?" Mrs. Hughes said.

"Robert's birthday is coming up and I would really like to make his cake myself. I know that is normally the kitchen staff's job, but I really want it to be special. I just don't know what cake he prefers." Cora said.

"Mrs. Patmore will help you. You ready to go down?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Yes, but I suppose I should greet Lady Violet and Rosamund." Cora said.

"They've already left for the day. I believe they were going to London for a shopping trip or something. I'm sorry you weren't invited." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Its alright. I wouldn't have wanted to go." Cora said. She was following Mrs. Hughes down the steps and could hear Robert speaking with his father. He was waiting on her to plant the garden. "Robert, I will be back up in a minute. I need to speak with Cook." Cora said.

"Is everything alright?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, she just wants to conspire against me for my birthday, Papa." Robert said with a smile.

"That is pretty much it." Cora said before leaving them. Mrs. Hughes led her down the steps to the servant's area. As soon as Cora stepped into the kitchen, Mrs. Patmore stood at attention, along with her kitchen's maid.

"Mrs. Patmore, Lady Cora would like to ask for some assistance for Lord Robert's birthday." Mrs. Hughes started.

"First of all, Mrs. Patmore; everything I've ate her thus far has been absolutely delicious and I do appreciate the attempts you've made to make my homesickness a bit better with special dishes. Lord Robert's birthday is coming up this next week and I was hoping to make a cake for him. Or whatever dessert he prefers. I really don't know, and I barely know how to scramble an egg. Could you help me, please?" Cora asked.

"Of course, M'Lady. Lord Robert does prefer chocolate. I make a chocolate cake with raspberry filling for his birthday. It has a powdered sugar top. And thank you." Mrs. Patmore said.

"I would love to learn to make it if you don't mind." Cora said.

"As you wish, M'lady. We can practice tomorrow if that's good?" Mrs. Patmore said.

"Perfect. Thank you for everything." Cora said.

"Mrs., Patmore, have you an apron that Lady Cora can borrow to plant a small garden? She is going to have a vegetable garden on the grounds to provide food for villagers." Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Uh, here, but we do have a farm garden that provides for Downton and the servants." Mrs. Patmore mentioned as she handed Cora an apron. Cora tied it on and nodded at Mrs. Hughes.

"Yes, this will be for Lady Cora to do to provide for others, you won't have to do anything with it." Mrs. Hughes said.

"You know how to tend a garden?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"Yes, my grandmother taught me." Cora answered.

"Very well, M'lady." Mrs. Patmore said.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Patmore; like I said I do appreciate the welcome and the food has been delicious." Cora said before she and Mrs. Hughes left. After she was up the stairs, Mrs. Patmore finally spoke.

"That poor girl. I just hope that Master Robert treats her well." Mrs. Patmore said.

"She has money and has married well, what makes her poor?" The kitchen aid, Katie asked.

"She is nothin' but a breeder for Lady Grantham and will be expected to bear a son within a year. I feel sorry for her. She's a nice enough girl but sometimes money buys more problems than solutions. That is what she will face. She will have the pretty dresses and the nice home, food and a title, but she has no love from anyone here." Mrs. Patmore said.

"So, we make sure she knows the staff love her." Katie remarked.

"Not our place, but we can make it easier for her. She really just needs her husband to love her. Now, stop talking about this before we both get in trouble." Mrs. Patmore said.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore." Katie answered.

Cora met Robert outside near her garden spot, which was in view from the sitting room. The gardener had the spot tilled and Robert had seeds for her. Cora knelt down and began planting the seeds, with Robert digging the holes and helping her fill them in. The gardener had left them, and Cora was humming a happy tune.

"Did you have a good visit with the kitchen staff? I see you wearing an apron." Robert said.

"Yes. Is this alright?" Cora asked.

"All except you have a bit of dirt here." Robert said as he tried to rub the dirt off her cheek. It was more like a caress. Before Cora even realized what, she was doing, she was kissing Robert. Thankfully the gardener had left them to get water and it was just her and Robert. He finally pulled away from her but kissed her forehead.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Cora said.

"Its alright. We have to make this seem believable." Robert answered. He got up and walked off to meet the gardener so that he could help carry the pails of water. As Cora watched him, she wondered if what Mrs. Hughes had said was right. Was she playing with her own emotions? Essentially, her marriage to Robert was a business transaction that would the rest of her life. She wanted it to be a happy one. He got her dowry to save Downton, she got a title, a husband and would be expected to give birth to an heir, soon. What if she failed? Couldn't get pregnant? Didn't have a son? What would happen. Finally, Robert came back with the water and they were alone again.

"Robert, I know what's expected of me but what if I fail? What if I can't get pregnant? Can't have a son? What if the money runs out?" Cora asked.

"Well, from what I've understood, the doctor you saw before you left France verified that you would have no troubles getting pregnant or baring a child. As for the rest, that's all in God's hands. This is a lifelong commitment for the both of us, money or not." Robert explained.

"I see." Cora said.

"Cora, I know this is all very confusing and not what either of us imagined. Like you, I wanted to marry for love, but we are going to have to find our way through this. And I have faith we will." Robert said.

"I hope so. This is so…lonely." Cora admitted.

"I know, my dear. Just stay the course." Robert said before giving her a kiss on the top of the head. He had wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Cora relaxed into his chest, smiling at his unique smell. Was she falling in love with Robert? It wasn't like she knew what love was like. She wasn't even sure her parents loved her. The only one who had ever really loved her was her granny and she missed her granny because of the wisdom she would give Cora. What she wouldn't give to go home and visit her granny.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beginning**

Chapter 7

Robert's birthday dawned cloudy and rainy. He had a full day of tenant visits ahead of him with his father and that allowed Cora time to work with Mrs. Patmore to make his cake and his birthday dinner. Cora had no money of her own and anytime she went into the village, she was with Robert, so she took some of her yarn and made him a warmer scarf, better than the silk one that he normally wore. She realized it was simple and not what he was accustomed to, but it was all she could do, besides helping Mrs. Patmore with his special dinner and cake.

A friend of Rosamund's was coming for the evening dinner and it was causing some controversy. Cora wasn't certain why and Robert didn't come in until late, while she was getting dressed for dinner. She heard him coughing and sneezing several times, and heard Carson say that there would be some medicine waiting on him after dinner. Cora dismissed Mrs. Hughes and knocked on Robert's dressing room door. Carson let her in, and she could tell Robert was miserable.

"You've caught a cold?" Cora asked.

"It would seem so. Papa's horse threw a shoe and I made him take shelter in the cold while I fixed it. I took a chill." Robert admitted.

"That was good of you. I know they will be expecting us downstairs in a moment, but I wanted to give you this. I know it's not as nice as what you're used to, but it would be warmer than the silk ones." Cora said as she put the scarf around his neck and then gave him a kiss. It could have been romantic other than he sneezed.

"It's lovely, thank you and sorry about that. We best get downstairs." Robert said. He put the scarf on his dresser and then gave Cora his arm. They descended the stairs and went to the drawing room, waiting for the butler to summons them. Rosamund and her gentleman friend, Marmaduke, was already there and Patrick followed Robert and Cora in.

"Are you feeling better, son?" Patrick asked. Cora could see the concern on his face. The only genuine person aside from Robert, Mrs. Hughes and Carson in that house was Patrick. He obviously cared for his son.

"Not quite. It might be an early night for me, Papa. I feel like I have a brick on my chest." Robert answered.

"Well, you must dine with us. Cora has been hard at work with Mrs. Patmore, making your dinner and cake. I must admit, it is inspiring. I might just go down there and learn how to scramble an egg." Rosamund said. Robert gave Cora a sideways look and a ghost of a smile.

"I will." Robert answered.

"Rosamund, I've been telling you for years that you need to take a turn downstairs. Learn the basics of cooking. You never know when you might need to help your cook." Patrick added.

"Mama hasn't been downstairs in years." Rosamund snapped back.

"And it shows in the way she treats our staff." Patrick answered. Just then, Violent came in and the butler alerted them that dinner was served. Thankfully the seating was easy, and Cora could sit next to Robert. As the courses were served, she could tell Violet was less than thrilled.

"This dinner is very pheasant-ish." Violet remarked.

"I instructed Mrs. Patmore to make Robert's favorites since it was his birthday. This is food he prefers, and it is delicious." Patrick said.

"Too simple." Violet said.

"And you'll leave Mrs. Patmore alone about it. I don't think we need all the rich foods when its just us. Marmaduke, I hope you don't mind terribly?" Patrick asked.

"Not at all, M'Lord. It is delicious. That is all I care about." Marmaduke answered. Carson was helping to serve that night and Patrick nodded at him for the next course, which would be the cake that Cora had made for them.

"Carson, if you could have some coffee brought up with the cake, that would be appreciated. It would help Robert a bit, I think." Patrick said and Carson went to do his bidding.

"Mama, we will be leaving for London at half past nine in the morning." Rosamund said.

"Perfect. I have a dinner with Lady Elizabeth." Violet answered.

"Will you be gone for the night?" Robert rasped out.

"Yes. I will have the Grantham house opened. You really should come with, Patrick." Violet answered.

"Since its just you and Rosamund, wouldn't it be cheaper to just stay in the hotel for the night?" Patrick answered and Violet scoffed.

"We have the Grantham house, why not use it?" Violet argued. Cora felt like an interloper. Thankfully, Carson and the footmen showed up with the cake and coffee. She could tell that Robert was miserable but muddled his way through it for her sake, complimenting her several times. It annoyed Violet thoroughly. After they had ate dessert, instead of going into the drawing room, Robert opted to go upstairs, and Cora followed him. Mrs. Hughes helped Cora get ready for bed and Carson helped Robert.

Cora was a little surprised when Robert crawled into bed next to her, but she knew she would miss him if he wasn't there. His breathing was getting worse and Cora was really worried about him. He tried to read a book that Patrick had given him for his birthday, but his concentration was off and finally, Cora took it out of his hands.

"I can read it to you, or you can just go to sleep. You're miserable, my dear." Cora offered.

"I think I'll just go to sleep. We have a meeting with some of the new tenant farmers tomorrow. I really must be there." Robert said as he rolled over and blew out his candle.

"Wake me up if you need anything, my dear." Cora said before giving Robert a kiss on the cheek. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and knew by morning, that he would be sicker. It would be a sleepless night for her.

As soon as it was a good time, Cora rung for Carson who sent for a doctor and Patrick was at the door within just a few moments. Robert was very ill, and Cora was extremely worried for him. Violet made an appearance, not grasping how ill her son was. She would have to catch the later train to London, and it frustrated her. Rosamund was entertaining her guest and so Robert's illness didn't even phase her.

"What's this?" Violet asked as she pointed out the scarf on Robert's dresser. He had been moved to his dressing room to make caring for him a bit easier. Through it all, Cora hadn't left Robert's side and Patrick was close by.

"It's a scarf I knitted for Robert for his birthday. I didn't have a way to get him another gift." Cora answered as she wiped Robert's brow with a wet clothe.

"He has perfectly nice scarves. You don't need to knit him such trash." Violet answered and then threw the scarf in the fire. Normally, Cora would have been enraged but her only concern was her very sick husband. She would knit another one later.

"Violet, that was a mean thing to do." Patrick answered. He took a seat on the other side of Robert's bed.

"I really must be getting to the train station." Violet said.

"You're not staying?" Cora asked.

"Why would I stay?" Violet asked back.

"Its just that Robert is very ill, and I would think you wouldn't want to be so far away." Cora pointed out.

"She does make a point, Violet. Robert is not in good shape and I suspect he has pneumonia." Patrick said.

"He'll be fine." Violet answered before walking out of the room. Cora could only sigh. She hoped she wasn't so flippant about her own children someday.

"You love him, don't you?" Patrick asked.

"I…yes. I suppose so." Cora answered.

"Its not a bad thing. I wanted my son loved more than anything. You challenge him, you brighten his bad moods and you make him smile. More than a dowry, that is what I wanted for him. Robert is special." Patrick said.

"But he doesn't feel the same." Cora objected.

"He doesn't feel the same yet or he's afraid to vocalize it. I know my son, and he does care very deeply for you. I am sorry about the scarf. I know that Robert would have treasured it." Patrick answered.

"Its alright. I can knit him another." Cora answered.

"It's the point of it. You are Robert's wife and Violet shouldn't interfere." Patrick answered. Just then the doctor walked in and the conversation was dropped. After an exam, the doctor determined that Robert had pneumonia. Medicine was administered and Cora and Carson were instructed on the care. Robert was in a very precarious spot and the doctor was extremely concerned. He had told Cora and Patrick to prepare themselves for the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Beginning**

Chapter 8

For four days, Robert's fever raged. Cora never left his side, sleeping in the chair beside his bed. Mrs. Hughes, Carson and Patrick were frequent companions, and even Mrs. Patmore had come up and sat with Cora and Robert for a few hours. What bothered Cora more than anything was the family minister visited on the third day. Cora got the feeling that he had been sent in to visit with Cora to prepare her for Robert's death. Rosamund and Violet had not returned, even though Patrick had sent for them.

Cora could tell that Patrick was scrambling, because Robert was his only heir and she had disclosed that there would not be an heir from her marriage to Robert yet. He had taken it in stride but one night, when Cora was bathing and changing into a new outfit, she heard Patrick talking to Robert, begging him to survive. Cora finally let herself into Robert's dressing room, pretending not to notice Patrick's tear streaked face.

"I think the fever is getting better. He doesn't feel so hot and he isn't so restless." Cora remarked.

"Its my fault. Robert has always been a good boy and when the horse threw her shoe, he insisted I go inside to the tenant's cottage and he would re-shoe the horse. He isn't very practiced so it took him longer than it would take someone else. By the time he got done, he was soaked. I wanted to get him home and warmed up, but Robert is serious. He is invested in Downton and wanted to go to the next three tenants. I should have insisted. I am his father, after all." Patrick said. He was rubbing Robert's forearm and Cora really didn't even know how to start.

"He did it because he loves you. He didn't want you out in the wet and cold. I'm sure he would do it again." Cora said.

"Probably. He just has to get better to prove that point." Patrick said.

"If you want to go on to bed, I will stay up with him." Cora offered.

"You'll wake me if he needs to be cleaned up?" Patrick asked. The man was bone tired. He was running the estate, caring for his very ill son and worrying himself sick.

"I promise." Cora answered. She had already had to bathe Robert and attend to some of his more personal needs. It was not the introduction she had wanted to her husband's body, but Robert needed it and she knew he would feel funny about Carson or Mrs. Hughes attending to that. Robert would be embarrassed enough that Cora had done it. Patrick leaned down and kissed Robert's forehead.

"I think you're right. He feels a bit cooler. Maybe it'll break soon." Patrick said as he stood up. He turned back to Robert. "Good night, my boy. Please get better. I love you." Patrick said. He walked out of the room before he said anything else.

"You have simply got to get better. Your papa will be destroyed if you don't…and so will I." Cora admitted. She kissed Robert's hand. Cora was tired and she laid her head down on the bed next to him, leaving a hand on his chest to monitor his breathing. Before she realized it, she was asleep.

The next thing she knew, there was light streaming into the windows and Robert was groaning. He was fighting consciousness and Cora reached up and touched his forehead. His fever was broken. "Robert, come back to me, darling." Cora said. Robert's eyes flickered open and then slammed shut.

"So…tired. You're here?" Robert asked.

"I haven't been anywhere else." Cora said before ringing for Carson. She wasn't sure where Patrick was, but he would be thrilled.

"Tired and hungry." Robert said.

"I've rung for Carson. Just stay awake a bit longer. Do you want a drink?" Cora asked.

"Very much." Robert answered. Cora had figured out to maneuver Robert and she knew he didn't have the strength to do it himself, so she sat him up in the bed and fixed the pillows, so he wasn't tempted to go back to sleep too soon. She sat down next to him and helped him take a drink of water.

"Not too much too fast." Cora said.

"When did you become a nurse?" Robert asked.

"About four days ago, when you become ill. I didn't feel you would want the servants caring for you." Cora said.

"No, you make a much better, much better-looking nurse." Robert teased.

"Good to hear." Cora said with a smile. Carson came in with Patrick at his heels. Cora was surprised at the look of glee on Patrick's face but stood up so the two men could attend to Robert, or in Patrick's case; start marveling over his son.

In quick order, Robert was bathed, changed into a fresh dressing gown, shaved and moved to Cora's bed where it was a bit more comfortable. Mrs. Patmore had personally delivered a tray of chicken broth, biscuits and marmalade with a large glass of milk. While he ate, Mrs. Hughes helped Cora bathe and change into a fresh nightgown. By the time Cora was done, Robert was alone, and Mrs. Hughes carried his tray of food out. Cora climbed in next to Robert, not even caring that it was mid-morning. She shouldn't nap but she was tired.

"Feel better?" Robert asked.

"I do. You had a bath too." Cora commented.

"Yes, I could have done without my papa trying to help though." Robert said as he lowered himself down in the bed.

"He loves you. Now, do you want me to read to you for a bit or do you want to sleep?" Cora asked after yawning.

"I want you to sleep." Robert said. He leaned over and shut his bedside lamp off and pulled Cora down next to him. She laid her head on his chest, pleased that his breathing was better. Within just a few moments, they were both sound asleep; wrapped around each other.

A few hours later, Violet and Rosamund came home. Violet stood at the bedroom door, watching her only son and daughter-in-law sleeping. She didn't believe in couples sharing bedrooms to sleep in and considered waking them up, until Patrick appeared at her elbow.

"Leave them alone. She never left him the entire time he was sick. If they want to share a bed, it is up to them. You should not interfere in their marriage. Cora will not fit into your mold, but she will fit into what Robert needs her to be. We have to give them time for each other." Patrick advised.

"It is not the way we do things…" Violet started.

"The way we do things isn't right and has not been right. We've forced them into a marriage, but I refuse to force them to be unhappy. Now, leave them alone. Robert is fine." Patrick said as he pulled Violet away from the door. In watching Robert and Cora together, he was realizing there was a lot about his own marriage that didn't work. But it was the way they had always done things.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Beginning **

Chapter 9

While Robert recovered, Cora spent all her time with him; reading, talking, sleeping and planning. She watered her little garden, knitted and sewed all Robert rested. Finally, two weeks after his initial illness, the doctor allowed Robert to begin his regular duties, with a strict reminder to not get so wet and cold.

Over breakfast, Patrick met with Robert to update him on the developments and appointments concerning the estate. Rosamund was still upstairs and both Cora and Violet took their breakfasts in bed. It gave them a bit of time to discuss before the busier part of the day.

"I was thinking, now that you are well; you and Cora really should go on a honeymoon trip. I know how you love to travel but I wasn't sure where Cora had been. I know she's been to France, but perhaps she would enjoy Spain and Italy?" Patrick asked.

"Papa, I would hate for you to have to do this all by yourself, especially since I am just back." Robert objected.

"Robert, you and Cora deserve this time together, estate or no. There will be plenty of time to manage and learn the estate later. You simply must do this." Patrick insisted.

"Well, if you would let me plan the trip, I would want to take Cora back to America. She didn't get to tell her papa or grandmother goodbye and she misses them greatly." Robert stated.

"I'll have the passage made. You will take Carson and Mrs. Hughes as well. As long as you come back, my boy?" Patrick said.

"You know we will. Now, back to the crop rotations…" Robert said as he pointed at the map of the estate.

A week later, he and Cora, along with Carson and Mrs. Hughes set sail to America from Liverpool. Cora was practically shaking with excitement, until they were underway. She became very seasick and Robert had to return the favor. He nursed her and made sure she was still eating. Both Carson and Mrs. Hughes had also been felled by seasickness and Robert had to care for the three of them.

Finally, on the third day of the voyage, Cora was better. She didn't exactly enjoy the time on the ship, but she wasn't so sick. While Carson and Mrs. Hughes attended to Robert and Cora's cabin; Robert took Cora for a walk on the deck.

"I am so ready to be back in New York. You'll just love my granny." Cora said.

"I'm sure I will. Is she your mother's mother or your father's?" Robert asked.

"My father's. She came over from Germany. She scrimped and saved for every penny she has, and she is the one that got my father started in the dry goods business. Papa has always taken care of her. When my parents started doing well, it was Granny that took care of me. Mother was not so attentive as a mother." Cora admitted.

"My mother had us for an hour every day after teatime. That was her idea of parenting. It is typical of the British, but I don't care for it. Now, Papa was much more hands on. He was always at loose ends with Rosamund, but he and I always connected." Robert said.

"I don't want to be the type of mother my mother was. Whenever we have children, I want to be involved. I wouldn't even necessarily want a nanny or nurse. I would want to nurse my babies myself, and I know that is not the norm." Cora said. She knew she was coming across strongly, but she wanted her desires to be known and understood.

"I want to be involved too. How many do you want?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. Several. I know part of the point of what we are doing is so you have an heir, but I would also like a girl or two." Cora said.

"I think it's a good idea." Robert agreed.

"What happens if we don't have a boy?" Cora asked.

"I have a cousin that I would probably name as heir. If we have a daughter, I would probably try and arrange a marriage between my daughter and his son, if he has one." Robert explained.

"I would hate for any of my children to have an arranged marriage." Cora said.

"Because of how we've started out? Cora, I pray someday we will find the happiness and love you dream of; someday soon. Let's get back to our cabin, you're getting chilled." Robert said as he guided her off the deck.

"Don't you dream of that too?" Cora asked.

"Yes, I do. This is not how I featured things going but I am committed to making the most of it. We will get to the other side of this." Robert said.

"I hope soon." Cora said.

"Soon." Robert repeated. They had reached their cabin, which was cleaned and put back together. Mrs. Hughes helped Cora change out of her nicer outfit and Carson brought dinner back. They had two more days before they reached New York and Cora was reminded why she hated sea voyages. Robert was much better company than her mother, but she was bored stiff.

Two days later, they arrived at the Port and Robert hired a carriage to take them to her parent's main residence on the Upper East Side. As they rode through the city, Cora realized how much she preferred the quietness of Downton.

The butler, Adams let Cora and Robert in, agreeing to show Mrs. Hughes and Carson where they would be staying after settling them in. It felt strange to be sharing her girlhood bedroom with her husband, but Robert didn't seem to mind. Her mother was out, and her father had been called for.

"Would you like to meet Granny?" Cora asked Robert. Mrs. Hughes and Carson were unpacking their trunks and neither Robert nor Cora liked standing around.

"Yes." Robert said. She could tell he felt terribly out of place and she didn't know how to help him.

"Robert, I know this is unusual for you. Not so formal; but I do appreciate you bringing me here more than you'll ever realize." Cora said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded at her and they began the trek downstairs. Downton was elaborate but compared to it, her parent's home was entirely too showy. It was like her mother wanted people to see their wealth by a show of artwork and furniture she knew nothing about. Cora, on the other hand, studied every piece of art.

"Is the house in Newport Beach like this?" Robert asked.

"Larger. Mama calls it a cottage, but it isn't. Once in my life, I would love to live in a normal-sized house. Nothing opulent." Cora mentioned.

"I haven't ever lived like that either. Grantham house is about like this. Not so…opulent. Smaller than Downton, of course." Robert said.

"This is dreadful." Cora said. She would love to be able to decorate a house once in her lifetime, or even a room. Maybe Robert would allow her to redecorate the room she slept in. He slept with her most of the time anyway and it would further upset his mother.

"Quite so." Robert agreed.

"Robert, once we get back to Downton, would you allow me to redecorate the room you and I sleep in. Maybe new paint, a new quilt, curtains?" Cora asked. They had reached the first floor of the mansion and Robert was looking around uncertainly.

"Of course, Darling." Robert said.

"Robert, you will like my granny and you will like my father. They are like normal people. My mama and my brother, Harold are over the top. And I really, truly appreciate this." Cora said.

"Its just…overwhelming. Let's go meet your granny." Robert admitted before taking Cora's little hand in his own.

"She'll love you. I promise. Here she is." Cora said before walking into a sitting room. There was an elderly woman sitting in a chair, sewing a button onto a dress shirt. Cora and the woman began speaking in a language that Robert didn't even know Cora knew.

_"My dear girl, I didn't think I would ever see you again." Cora's granny, Hilda said before standing up and pulling Cora into a hug. _

_ "Granny, I've missed you so." Cora said into her ear. _

_ "This is your husband, Robert? Does he treat you well?" Hilda asked. _

_ "He's wonderful." Cora assured her._

_ "Your mother was a horrible person to trick your papa like that." Hilda hinted. _

_ "What do you mean, Granny?" Cora asked. She had helped Hilda sit down, and guided Robert to a settee next to Hilda's chair. She knew it was horribly rude to not speak in a language that Robert understood but her granny would be honest with her when no one else was._

_ "She wrote to your father and told him that you had fallen in love with this man and wanted to marry him immediately. Your papa was too busy to go to England to be at the wedding and once she arrived home, she told your papa that it was only for the dowry and so that you got a title, so she looked better." Hilda disclosed. _

_ "So, Papa didn't know." Cora said._

_ "No" Hilda said. Cora's heart broke. Her parent's marriage was not strong but like a lot of people in their place, they couldn't do anything about it. They lived separate lives. _

"Robert, this is my granny, Hilda Levinson. Sorry we haven't included us in your conversation all along." Cora said. Robert knelt and kissed Hilda's hand, always a true gentleman.

"Its so nice to meet you, ma'am. Your granddaughter speaks so highly of you, I knew I had to bring her here to see you." Robert told Hilda. He had to wonder if she understood English at all.

"It is nice to meet you as well, young man. I pray you are taking care of my sweet girl." Hilda said.

"Yes, ma'am. More like she is taking care of me." Robert said.

"Granny, I promise; he treats me well." Cora interjected.

"Its not as it should be though." Hilda said.

"No, but it will be someday." Cora promised earnestly. Robert immediately clued into what she was saying.

"I don't like it." Hilda said. Robert had to find a way to reassure the elderly lady that her beloved granddaughter would be loved and taken care of. The only problem was that he wasn't sure he loved Cora.

"I know, Granny, me either but it is done, and we must find a way to accept it." Cora said.

"How dreadful." Hilda said. Robert knew then that he was going to have to earn the older woman's respect long before he earned his wife's love.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Beginning **

Chapter 10

Robert's opinion of his mother-in-law didn't change in New York. She was shallow and very showy. He also didn't care for his brother-in-law, Harold. Isidore Levinson wasn't terrible to deal with and reminded Robert of his own father. And Hilda was a force to be reckoned with. Even Martha towed the line around her.

On the third night, Robert agreed to go out on the town with Harold. Cora seemed distracted and upset but more because of her mother. Robert had also noticed something off was about her appearance, especially once Mrs. Hughes and Carson took an afternoon off. He was getting ready for his evening out while Cora was putting her jewelry on.

"You seem uncomfortable, my dear. Do you not want me to go with Harold?" Robert asked.

"No, that's fine. Just be careful with him. He has some associates that are not nice." Cora explained.

"Is something else wrong. You don't seem to be able to take a deep breath." Robert said. Cora had stood up and nodded at him.

"Mama had her maid dress me today. She cinched my corset a little too tight. Not that you would want to know that." Cora said. Robert knew she was impossibly thin, but her waist was even tinier.

"Oh, can I help you loosen it?" Robert asked. He didn't mean anything sexual about it. He just wanted Cora to be comfortable.

"No. Mama read something that the new style is eighteen inches or less. Once I was all cinched up, I measured at a seventeen. It's just very uncomfortable." Cora admitted.

"Absolutely not. Take your dress off." Robert said.

"What are you going to do?" Cora asked. He noted the look of fear in her eyes.

"I'm your husband and I don't want you that uncomfortable. I think corsets are a torture device anyway. Now, lift the arms up." Robert ordered and he pulled Cora's dress off. He turned her around and began unlacing the corset. As it loosened, Cora took some deeper breaths. She had a chemise under the corset that Robert smoothed over her back.

"That feels so much better. Thank you. You are quite good at that." Cora commented.

"They aren't terribly hard to figure out." Robert said. He didn't want to let on that it wasn't the first corset he had removed, even though he suspected Cora knew. He handed her a robe and helped her put it on.

"They are miserable." Cora said.

"I'll tell them downstairs that you are staying up here for dinner. They can bring a tray up." Robert said. He grabbed his coat, gloves and hat before giving Cora a kiss. It was funny how the kisses which were meant to upset his mother had become such a habit.

"Just be careful with my brother. He tends to frequent places that…anyway, you might want to go." Cora started.

"I know about the places you speak of, Cora. I have gone in the past, but I am a married man now. I will not go there now." Robert said before giving her another kiss.

"Well, the things those women offer is not something you and I have done for whatever reason. I could hardly be upset if you did that." Cora said.

"You have nothing to worry about. Just relax. Tomorrow you can show me those places you told me of." Robert said before leaving the room. Cora's comments were not surprising. In the British upper-class, adultery was not abnormal and almost every man he knew had taken a mistress at some point in his marriage. Given the circumstances of his marriage, it would have been accepted. His own family had encouraged it, but Robert hated the idea. He just didn't know how to get to that point with Cora where they were intimately involved. Sure, there had been some heated kisses, she had bathed him numerous times throughout his illness, and he cleaned her up during her sickness of the journey to New York but they had not been intimate and he didn't know how to make it happen. Sure, he could force her but that was not how Robert operated. Harold was waiting on Robert downstairs, obviously annoyed.

"Was my sister needy?" Harold asked.

"She needed some help with something." Robert said as Martha and the butler walked into the foyer. "Adams, Cora was asking that a tray of dinner be taken to her upstairs, please." Robert said.

"Could she not come down here and eat with us?" Martha asked.

"She needed to rest, and I had to help her take her corset off. It was too tight. Now, please bear in mind; Cora is my wife now. I don't want her to have a seventeen-inch waist. I want her happy and comfortable." Robert said, not caring that he had said it in front of Cora's father, brother, grandmother and butler.

"It's the fashion. All the magazines…" Martha started to argue.

"Maybe but if you would read other publications, you would see that those tight corsets are also being tied to reproductive issues in women, along with breathing issues and intestinal discomforts. I will not have my wife uncomfortable." Robert proclaimed. He hadn't read those publications, but he had heard the maids at Downton talking while they cleaned the library and didn't know he was there. If the maids said it, it must be true.

"Good for you, young man. I will make sure my Cora has a tray of food up there." Hilda said.

"Enough of this talk, lets go." Harold said before dragging Robert out into the cold where a carriage waited for them.

"Where are we going?" Robert asked after the carriage started moving.

"One of my favorite places in New York." Harold said.

"Cora is taking me to some museums and shops tomorrow. I would much prefer visiting them with her." Robert said.

"Of course, but this is not a museum or shop." Harold said with a mischievous look. Robert was realizing that he was going to be taken somewhere he didn't want to go.

"A pub?" Robert asked.

"There are drinks available. I have a wedding gift for you for tonight. Her name is Rose. I've had her and you are in for a quite a treat." Harold said. Robert wanted to vomit. Instead, he slapped the top of the carriage.

"Driver, stop!" Robert yelled.

"Oh, don't tell me; you have a thing against brothels? I had you checked out. You are not so innocent. What was her name? The last year at Eton; Elizabeth?" Harold asked. Apparently, Harold had had him investigated.

"That is none of your business." Robert said. The carriage came to a stop.

"Will I tell my dear sister that you made that poor girl take her baby…or your baby to a foundling home; simply because she was not fit to marry? I know that Cora is a dollar princess. Mama married her off to you for a title and in return, you received enough to keep your estate afloat for many years. I would guess that there are more and will be more Elizabeth's in the future." Harold threatened. Robert rolled his eyes and got out of the carriage.

"I'll walk back to your parent's home. Just keep in mind, your sister is a sweet person. She doesn't deserve to be hurt." Robert said before gesturing at the driver to drive away. He didn't care to see Harold ever again.

As Robert walked, he thought about Elizabeth. He had cared about her. She was a shopkeeper's daughter. He had met her while attending Eton and he had gotten her pregnant. His father was the only one to know about the baby girl that had been given up and had encouraged Robert to leave Elizabeth after the birth. His father had arranged for the baby to be adopted by some friend's and quietly kept Robert updated. As for Elizabeth, she had died a year after the baby's birth; probably from a broken heart. She had thought Robert would break traditions and marry her. He had wanted to, but Patrick had discouraged it. Elizabeth would never fit into his world, especially considering how much trouble Cora was having.

Robert was not innocent. He had impregnated Elizabeth, abandoned his child and allowed for a dear woman to die. He had visited the same sort of brothels that Harold frequented, and he had flirted with women in upper classes. All was common for a man of his social standing. Men like him wanted to be powerful and needed, even if it was within a bedroom. He wasn't sure how to tell Cora about Elizabeth or the baby, Lucy. He had never even seen Lucy, although Patrick had and even had a picture of her hidden away from Violet.

He arrived back at the mansion and walked upstairs, without the family or servants even knowing he had arrived. He would undress himself and spend the night trying to explain to Cora about Elizabeth and Lucy, so that Harold telling her wouldn't hurt so much.

She was eating her dinner and was shocked when he walked into the bedroom. Robert stepped into an adjoining washroom and put his night shirt on without saying a word. Cora was still sitting on the bed and Robert sat down next to her.

"I'm guessing you didn't approve of Harold's choice of activities?" Cora asked.

"No. Cora, I need to tell you something. Harold threatened to tell you and I felt it better coming from me." Robert started.

"What could Harold know about you? You didn't meet until three days ago." Cora asked.

"He had me investigated. My last year at Eton…I become involved with a woman named Elizabeth. A shopkeeper's daughter. As you can gather, we become intimate. Just before my exams, she become pregnant with my child." Robert started.

"Do I want to know this?" Cora asked tearfully.

"No, but you need to know. It would have caused a huge scandal to marry her. I did want to. I finally told my father. He insisted on my coming home and assured me that Elizabeth and our baby would be cared for. He forced her to give Lucy to a foundling home in London and she died a year later, of what I can assume was a broken heart. Papa arranged an adoption for Lucy. An older couple who already had two sons. They wanted a daughter desperately and Lucy is with them. I have never seen her, although Papa has. He even has a picture that he keeps hidden from Mama. He is the only one who knows." Robert explained.

"Apparently not if Harold found out. Didn't you want to keep Lucy, marry Elizabeth?" Cora asked.

"Yes. Desperately but it was not to be. I even begged Papa to move her to Downton. She could have grown up a servant and I could have provided for her. Taken a special interest. Papa might have but Mama would have come completely undone. Now, this is not an unusual circumstance for men in my position, but I didn't want you to be unprepared for it. I can promise you; it will never happen again." Robert said as he took her hands in his own.

"You should be able to see your child." Cora said.

"From what Papa has said, she is content. I don't want to upset things." Robert told her.

"How terrible." Cora said. He had to wonder if she was implying, he was a terrible person or the whole situation was terrible. He had to agree with her.

"Harold wanted me to go with him to one of those places. Said he had arranged something. When I told him no, he threatened to tell you. I had the carriage stopped and walked back." Robert explained.

"I see." Cora said.

"I am sorry, dear." Robert said. Cora was picking at her food and her mood was unreadable.

"You can't be sorry for something that happened before we married. As you said, it is normal. I just feel so sorry for that little girl and for you." Cora said.

"For me?" Robert asked.

"Yes. You had to abandon your…love and your child. I cannot imagine the pain." Cora said.

"You really are amazing." Robert said as he pulled her onto his chest. Cora got comfortable and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"No, I just feel badly for that little girl. And for poor Elizabeth." Cora said. Robert moved the tray off the bed and wrapped his arms around Cora.

"You remind me a lot of her. She had the same sort of personality." Robert said.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Cora said.

"It is." Robert said.

"If you grow to love me as much as you still love Elizabeth, then maybe it is." Cora said. Mike just leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"We have a big day tomorrow. Get some rest." Robert told her as he blew the candle out and cuddled her closer. She was soon asleep, and Robert watched her sleeping in the darkness, not able to sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Beginning **

Chapter 11

Touring New York City with Cora was more fun than Robert anticipated. They looked at architecture, went to museums, shopped and finally visited the orphanage that Cora had frequented. Seeing Cora with the children made Robert's heart smile. She was a natural with them. It made him wonder how she would handle Lucy, but he would never take Lucy from her adoptive parents.

When they got back to the mansion, there was mail from Patrick waiting on Robert. It was a bit surprising to get anything, but Robert never minded hearing from his father. Cora was showing her grandmother a book while Robert read the letter in the bedroom.

"_Son,_

_I hope you are finding New York to your liking. I've some upsetting news for you. As you know, the Hamilton's were the ones to adopt Lucy. They have passed in a carriage accident. Lucy was injured but not killed. Just a broken arm. Thomas had left in his will that if something were to happen to him and Sarah, that Lucy be put in my charge. _

_I have received Lucy and am explaining to your mama and Rosamund that she is a ward however she does resemble you as a child, something your mama is bound to pick up on. _

_I don't know how you want to proceed but I suggest you explain this to Cora. See how she feels. Lucy is a bit too young now, but once she is five; she can be sent to a boarding school in France. She'd be well-educated and could be an adoptive daughter to either your mother and I or you and Cora. _

_Lucy is a very sweet child but very scared. Her nanny tells me that she has nightmares every night. I've spent time reading to her and rocking her. Your mother and sister have no interest in her. I am hoping that you and Cora will fulfill the very important role that Lucy needs. _

_I will care for her until you get home. Enjoy your time with Cora._

_My Dearest Regards,_

_Papa." _

Robert closed his eyes in pain. He didn't know what to do. Finally, Cora came in and sat down next him. He handed her the letter and squeezed her hand as she read it. Finally, she spoke.

"We can go back to England the first passage back." Cora offered.

"Thank you. What should we do?" Robert asked.

"I think she should be our ward. That way you can raise her as your daughter but there will be no social ramifications from it." Cora said.

"And you're alright with that?" Robert asked.

"I am. I've been thinking about her all night and day. When I knew she was safe and happy with another couple, it was one thing, but now that she is…in the situation she is, its only right." Cora explained.

"If you are absolutely sure, I will send Papa a letter." Robert said.

"I am." Cora said. All Robert knew to do was to give her a kiss. Before Robert even realized what he was doing, he had pulled her onto his lap. He was exploring her mouth with his tongue and his hand was making its way up her skirt. "Robert, its midday. We might be found." Cora said between kisses.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Robert said.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop. I just am afraid we will be found, and I didn't lock the bedroom door." Cora said. Robert could only smile at Cora. She was still on his lap and his hand was still up her skirt, but the mood had died.

"No, I wanted it more special. You deserve that." Robert said as he gently sat Cora back down.

"I know you aren't ready, but I just want to tell you, I love you very much." Cora said. She seemed even surprised at her own words.

"I am not. But I do care about you very deeply." Robert said as he kissed the top of her head.

"That's enough for now but I hope it grows." Cora said with a smile.

"It will." Robert said. He had a letter to write, passage to book and packing to do. He and Cora had to get back to a little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Beginning **

Chapter 12

It was a week before Robert and Cora could sail back to England. In that time, Robert worked on earning Hilda's respect. He had let her in on the secret that Lucy wasn't just his ward and she delighted in sewing several little dresses and shawls for the nearly three-year-old. They were packed securely into Robert's trunk and Cora had gone to some toy store for some items for Lucy. Before they left, Hilda had given Robert a big hug and told him to take good care of Cora and to realize what a treasure he had. He promised her that he would.

It was bittersweet for Cora. They had intended on a longer visit but it was not meant to be. She had still gotten to see her beloved grandmother and papa. Isidore had told Cora that he would try and come over to England to visit and possibly bring Hilda with him. Robert hoped for Cora's sake that he would.

Harold had tried to tell Cora about Robert's indiscretion, but she bluntly told him that she was already aware and that she loved Robert anyways. Robert only knew that he would never deserve Cora's love and devotion.

The trip back to England was a bit less luxurious than what they were used to but neither Robert nor Cora minded. The only one that seemed a bit off put was Carson, but he was used to traveling with Robert in the lap of luxury. They got to Liverpool a little worse for the wear and had to spend two days there before catching a train to Yorkshire. The hotel that they stayed in was small and cramped. The bed was a great deal smaller than what either Robert or Cora were used to, and Cora was basically sleeping on top of Robert. It created some very heated moments for them.

Finally, they were headed for Yorkshire. The closer they got to their destination; the more nervous Robert got. Could he raise Lucy as his ward without giving away that she was really his daughter? How would Cora adjust to instant motherhood? Did he tell people? Robert had never cared about society norms, but he had to. He didn't want Lucy to be a social pariah and she would be if the truth was ever found out. As the trained stop in Ripon, where they would be picked up; Cora squeezed his hand.

"Robert, she is a small child. She'll adjust quickly now that she'll have stability. I do want to be a hands-on parent. I know your father has already hired a Nanny, but I will want to take a hand with her." Cora said.

"You are amazing." Robert said. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were dealing with their trunks and Robert seen his father waiting as soon as they stepped off the train. He was surprised to see him but was thankful. He had missed the older man. The wagonette would take their luggage, Mrs. Hughes and Carson home. As they approached Patrick, Robert was disappointed to see that Lucy was not with him.

"Son, it is good to see you." Patrick said. He would never hug Robert in public, but he did offer Cora a short hug.

"Its good to see you too, Papa. I was hoping you'd bring Lucy with you." Robert said as they made their way to the carriage.

"There's such a chill. She didn't need to be out. Nanny has her. I've told her that you and Cora would want some time with her once we got home and you freshened up some." Patrick explained.

"We both want to play an active role with her." Robert said.

"That is fine, but she didn't need to be in this wind. Son, this is all things you will learn in time. Once its warmer, she can be out." Patrick said. Robert helped Cora into the carriage and then gave Patrick a hand up.

"I can't wait to meet her." Cora said.

"Papa, I did tell Cora everything." Robert told Patrick.

"And you're alright with it, dear?" Patrick asked Cora. They had begun the trek back to Downton and Cora was realizing how tired she was.

"I am. I will love Lucy just as a mother would." Cora told him.

"Good. And Robert, are you prepared to love Lucy as I love you?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, Papa." Robert answered.

"Perfect. Now, I have taken Lucy to a doctor about her arm. He doesn't believe there is permanent damage. It just has to heal." Patrick answered.

"Didn't the Hamilton's have two sons?" Robert asked.

"Yes. The oldest, Peter also died. Adam is living but still attending Eton. He is too young to care for a small child and has agreed that Lucy is best cared for in our hands." Patrick explained.

"And he knows that Cora and I are taking responsibility for her?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Patrick answered.

"What does Mama say about all this?" Robert questioned.

"She is expecting a pregnancy announcement soon. That will calm her." Patrick said.

"It might be awhile." Robert said. Cora squeezed his hand under the blanket.

"You've been married for over two months now. Robert, I don't want to push either of you into anything; but part of the contract drawn up between Cora's father and I was that there be a baby by your first anniversary. A son is better, but a baby will do at this point." Patrick said.

"Why am I just finding this out now?" Robert asked.

"I didn't know either." Cora said.

"Because I hoped it would happen naturally. I thought sending you on a honeymoon trip would help. Perhaps if it was more exotic." Patrick said. Robert began trying to control his temper. Patrick had only tried to help them.

"Could Cora and I discuss this privately?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Patrick said. Robert and Cora exchanged a look.

The rest of the ride back to Downton was quiet and once they arrived, Patrick left to get Lucy. He would bring her to them. Mrs. Hughes and Carson had also arrived and would be unpacking the trunks while Robert and Cora waited downstairs in the library.

"I suppose I know what this means." Cora said quietly.

"Yes. I am sorry, Cora. I wanted it to be…loved filled. More special. I will make it as pleasant for you as possible." Robert said. Cora reached out and touched his hand.

"I do love you and in time; you will love me. Let's just concentrate on this little girl. Tonight, will worry about all this." Cora said as Patrick made his way in Lucy. The little girl looked scared and was hiding behind Patrick.

"Lucy, this is your new Mama and Papa. I promise you'll have more fun with them than you have with me. I'm just your papa's papa." Patrick explained. The little girl was peeking from around Patrick's legs. She did resemble Robert closely. Same eyes, hair and mouth.

"Lucy, can you come out here where we can see you? You are safe." Robert asked. He had gotten down on her level and was holding his hand out.

"I'll just step out of the way." Patrick said. He patted Robert on the back and then walked to the opposite side of the library.

"Scared." Lucy said.

"I know you are and so am I." Robert admitted. Lucy finally took his hand but was studying Cora more. Just then, Carson stepped in and handed Cora one of the dollies that had been bought in New York.

"Lucy, your papa and I got you this in New York. I hope you like her." Cora said as she walked to Robert and Lucy and handed the doll to Lucy. The little girl hugged her to her body and smiled at Cora.

"She pretty." Lucy said.

"Lucy, what do you say?" Patrick reminded her.

"Thank you, pretty lady." Lucy said and they all began laughing.

"You're welcome. You are a very pretty little girl." Cora told her. They were all shocked when Lucy gave her a hug.

"I wanted the first hug." Robert complained. He was just thrilled that Lucy was warming up. That was the important thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**This does get a bit M-rated. I apologize for that. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**The Beginning**

Chapter 13

Robert smiled down at Cora. Things had been pleasant enough for both of them, but he hated that it had been so forced. It wasn't really fair to her. She had reacted well enough but once Robert finished, she turned over and cried. She promised that he hadn't hurt her. He thought maybe it was the entire situation. Dumped off in an unknown country, with a husband she barely knew, an instant daughter and now being told when she would be having a child. He could only hope for her sake that she would get pregnant immediately.

Lucy had thankfully settled in well. They had read her a story before bed and had both laid with her until she fell asleep. It was a habit Robert could get used to. They ate an informal dinner with Patrick and went upstairs. Violet and Rosamund were in London again for some charity thing.

Robert had spent a lot of time just preparing Cora and had made sure he had brought her pleasure. She had taken everything in stride and trusted Robert. He just hated the whole situation. He finally kissed her bare shoulder and pulled the blanket higher over her. Between the thin nightgown and the cool night, she would be freezing.

"That feels better." Cora murmured.

"I didn't mean to wake you. How do you feel? Not too sore, I hope?" Robert asked. Cora propped herself up on an elbow and smiled at him.

"Its not too bad, I suppose. I could tell you were being gentle." Cora said.

"I was but it was bound to hurt you a bit." Robert said.

"I'm sure it could have been worse. You need to stop worrying so. This was part of my lot. And it really isn't terrible." Cora responded.

"I really do hate this for you. You are getting no choice in any of this." Robert said as he stroked Cora's hair.

"Depending on who you ask, I shouldn't. A lot of woman have no choice and you've given me plenty of time. You could have forced yourself on me that first night. I just wish that love was a part of this. I love you, but I know you don't yet." Cora explained.

"I know I could, but I don't want to lie to you about it." Robert said.

"No, when its time; I want it to be honest and heartfelt." Cora told him and then gave him a long kiss. Robert pulled her on top of him and shifted her nightgown. "Robert, like this? With me on top?" Cora asked.

"I think so. It won't hurt so bad this time." Robert said. Cora wasn't sure of herself at all.

"I don't know what to do." Cora answered.

"Just relax. I'm putting my hands on your hips and I'll push in a bit." Robert said between gasps. Cora had straddled him and he finally took her nightgown off and threw it on the floor. She immediately tried to cover herself. "No. You're beautiful and I want to see you." Robert told her. He rose up enough to begin sucking one of her nipples.

"Oh, goodness." Cora said.

"Is that good?" Robert asked.

"I like that but I would rather be laying on my back this time." Cora said. Robert nodded up at her and in one move, rolled her over and thrusted up into her all at once. Cora gasped but smiled at him. "Please don't stop." Cora said before wrapping her feet and ankles around his waist and her arms around Robert's neck.

"You're so perfect." Robert answered between moans and gasps, on both their parts. The only lighting was from the fire in the fireplace but it was just enough for him to make out her features. As their bodies moved together, Robert realized how lucky he really was. He had a beautiful, sweet wife who loved him and a cute, smart and healthy little girl that was finally in his life.

Typically, Robert was an early riser, but he woke up to the sun coming through the little crack in the drapes. Both he and Cora were naked with a blanket barely over them; and initially, he was worried about the maid finding them but Cora was sleeping still. The maids wouldn't arrive until Cora rang for them. However, it was after seven and Patrick always had breakfast at a quarter after eight. Surely, he would understand though. All Robert really wanted was to spend the day in bed with Cora; sleeping and exploring each other's bodies. He pulled the blanket over them and pulled Cora back onto his chest.

He must have fallen back to sleep because the next time he woke, Cora was moving around the bedroom. She was in her chemise and had corset out, along with a dress. She smiled down at him and then gave him a kiss.

"What time is it?" Robert asked.

"Almost ten. I just woke. I was going to dress myself but I've no idea how to lace this corset by myself. I didn't want to ring for a maid until you woke. We have some cleaning to do." Cora explained.

"Oh, hell. This will be interesting to explain." Robert said as he stood, immediately realizing he was naked. He found his robe on the floor and put it on. Cora was blushing. "I'll help you with the corset. I know how to help lace them too." Robert explained as he turned her away from him and began lacing the corset.

"You are quite good at this. Can you put my hair up?" Cora asked.

"That is not something I can help with, however; I very much love it when you wear it down." Robert said.

"Your mother tells me it is improper to wear it down now that I am married. I would prefer it being down too. Those tight buns hurt my head and Mrs. Hughes is careful." Cora explained.

"Well, Mama will not be back today. Wear it down." Robert ordered. He had finished with the corset and was helping her into a dress.

"I think I will. You make a good Lady's Maid." Cora teased.

"Yes, well; keep that a secret. As much as I like all your pretty outfits; I prefer seeing you with nothing at all on." Robert said.

"Robert!" Cora scolded.

"These are just too confining." Robert defended himself as he buttoned the back of Cora's dress.

"I agree but we cannot spend all of our time in bed, wearing nothing." Cora said.

"Maybe the fashions will change. Speaking of which, I had better dress, an easier feat for me since I don't have corsets and buttons in the back." Robert teased as he turned Cora around and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I agree. Having you right here, naked under that robe is a bit tempting. You are almost like an addiction." Cora admitted.

"So, I take it you enjoyed last night?" Robert asked.

"Very much more than I thought. I took a short bath and the soreness is almost all gone." Cora said.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Robert said.

"Only in the best ways. Don't worry." Cora answered before giving him a kiss.

"I really had better get dressed and go downstairs. I pray Mrs. Patmore will allow me a snack. I worked up quite the appetite." Robert said proudly.

"Have her send me a snack too; or better yet, I'll eat luncheon with Lucy if she'll send extra for me. Whatever she fixes for her is fine with me." Cora said.

"Mmm. Lunch with an adorable two-year-old and my adorable wife as opposed to trying to explain my lateness to Papa. I need to concoct a lie now." Robert complained.

"Or just be honest. He did tell us to do this. What should he expect?" Cora asked.

"You are a tease." Robert said before walking into his own dressing room. He quickly dressed and walked downstairs. Carson seemed a bit lost, seeing Robert dressed and moving about so late. "Carson, Lady Cora and I had a bit of a late start. Could you see if Mrs. Patmore would make me a small snack to tide me over? Also, Lady Cora was planning on eating luncheon with Lucy. She asked that extra food be sent for her to eat. Whatever Lucy eats is fine with Lady Cora, and myself as well." Robert asked.

"Yes, m'lord." Carson said before heading downstairs. Robert found Patrick in the library and was shocked at the slightly ornery look on Patrick's face.

"Sleep well, son?" Patrick asked

"Not particularly. We were trying to uphold our part of your contract, Papa." Robert answered.

"I see. You do realize, you didn't have to come upstairs. I did force you into this." Patrick said.

"Would that have been proper?" Robert asked.

"No, but its just us here. I have to understand. I just hope it was…pleasant." Patrick answered.

"It was. Now enough." Robert said.

"I will stop embarrassing you." Patrick said with a smile. Robert just shook his head at the older man and focused on a map of the Downton estates.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Beginning **

Chapter 14

As the month progressed, Cora and Robert spent every night together. They also spent a lot of time with Lucy, who they had both become quite attached to. Thankfully, Patrick had given Robert the time away to spend with his new daughter and wife.

The maids had apparently reported to Violet that Robert spent every night in Cora's bedroom and that the marriage had been consummated. Every day, she asked Cora if they would be having a baby and every day, Patrick or Robert would tell her to leave it alone.

Cora liked the time with Robert. He was sweet and gentle. He could make her body do things that she never dreamed possible, and after every time, Cora fell more in love with him. The only problem was, he didn't love her yet.

The highlight to her day was the luncheon with sweet Lucy. Sometimes it was just Cora. Sometimes Robert joined her. Occasionally, even Patrick or Rosamund ate with them. Lucy was absolutely adorable, and Robert and Cora had fallen deeply in love with her. Violet still thought she was only a ward but somehow, Rosamund had figured out the truth.

Rosamund was trying to get her parent's blessing for her marriage to Marmaduke, something Robert promised to help her with if she would keep his secret. Rosamund was marrying for love and so she was happy to keep the secret. Marmaduke frequently visited and the love between he and Rosamund made Cora a little jealous. Would Robert ever love her like that?

One night, after a particularly vigorous love-making session, Cora was drawing little figures in Robert's chest hair. Finally, Robert took her smaller hand in his and kissed it. He was getting aggravated.

"I have a long day tomorrow. Trying to sleep." Robert said.

"Sorry." Cora apologized.

"Are you not tired?" Robert asked.

"Not really. I'm never tired after we do this, but you always are." Cora remarked.

"It's normal and its why most couples sleep apart." Robert explained.

"I like it when you stay in here." Cora complained.

"I know, Dear. I just need to get some rest." Robert responded.

"So, you won't be here for luncheon with Lucy? She hasn't seen you this week at all. You've missed teatime too." Cora asked.

"I will try to spend some time with her after I get back tomorrow. Maintaining these estates is a full-time job; Cora. Please understand." Robert stated.

"The farmers are the ones doing the work." Cora said, not even thinking.

"They do the physical work, but it takes time to make sure they have what they need, collecting rents, solving disputes between them, doing charity work and everything else that is needed. And now, Papa has donated the land and money for this new hospital. I must oversee the construction. If you wanted a man that was home all the time, you should have married a farmer." Robert said. Cora set up and gave him a look. Thankfully, she was already back in her nightgown.

"I didn't have any choice in who I married, remember? I was brought here for my money and to breed." Cora said.

"Cora, that is not…" Robert started. He had also sat up in the bed.

"Isn't it, though? You and I must have a baby by the next year. My money is saving this precious estate, isn't it? So, I am here to breed and for my money." Cora said as she stood up.

"Why are you in such a state? You and I are not the only ones to marry for this reason. Trust me, I could be crueler. I refuse to be like that with you." Robert said.

"Well, its not for love; that's for sure." Cora said as she stood up.

"I'm not going to argue with you in the middle of the night. I'll sleep in my dressing room. Good night." Robert said as he made his way into the other room and slammed the door behind him. Cora sat down at the end of the bed and began crying quietly. Robert was right. He was not at all cruel to her.

The next morning, Robert sat down to eat breakfast with Patrick before they left for the day. Patrick was entirely too intuitive to his only son's moods. After Robert's egg slid off the fork for the third time, Robert slammed both the fork and knife down angrily.

"That egg didn't do a single thing to you." Patrick remarked.

"It keeps sliding off my fork. Carson, did Mrs. Patmore do something to the eggs?" Robert asked.

"My eggs are just fine. Mrs. Patmore did nothing different to the eggs. She makes them the same way she has for the past ten years. She knows you prefer your egg poached." Patrick said before Carson could reply.

"They're slimy." Robert complained.

"Poached eggs are." Patrick replied. His own eggs were scrambled while Robert preferred poached eggs.

"Why haven't I noticed it before? Carson, I don't want these eggs. Can Mrs. Patmore make scrambled? And she'll need to hurry them." Robert asked.

"I will see." Carson said as he took the plate and walked away.

"Son, scrambled eggs take time. Do not hurry Mrs. Patmore. We need a cook and she's the best. Do I need to send you downstairs for a lesson?" Patrick asked.

"No, Papa." Robert asked, properly chastised.

"Is this your first fight with Cora? Son, you will have about fifty or more throughout your marriage. Let me offer a piece of advice. Do not take it out on the cook, maids, or any of the servants when you do. It isn't their fault." Patrick said.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Robert said.

"Mmm. Another piece of advice. It is always the husband's fault. What was it about?" Patrick asked.

"I was trying to sleep, and she was keeping me awake. She completely over-reacted. Said we only kept her here for her money and to breed. Completely uncouth." Robert said.

"Uncouth, yes. True too. Cora has two expectations of her. To bear an heir within a year of her wedding day and to give us her dowry. She has already done part of her end of the bargain and she is trying to fulfill the other role. I feel badly for the poor woman." Patrick said.

"Why? She has gotten a title out of the whole deal." Robert remarked.

"Not all women are like your mother, Robert. Cora doesn't care about her title. She just wants your love. And frankly, you are blessed to have a wife like her." Patrick said as he sipped his tea.

"How so?" Robert asked as Carson brought a plate of scrambled eggs in and sat them down in front of Robert.

"She is pretty. Holds a good conversation too. She's educated and has some of your same interests. Son, I could have arranged a marriage with an empty-headed dollar princess, but I picked Cora out of the pack. Not because of her dowry, or her looks. I picked her for you because I knew that she would keep you interested long after the money and looks were gone. Son, I don't want you in a marriage like mine. Your mama and I have gone weeks at a time and never spoke a word to one another. I don't want that for my son. I want a good marriage for you." Patrick explained.

"Papa, I don't love her. She tells me that she loves me but maybe she is mistaking that emotion." Robert stated.

"Or you are. You are the same way with Cora that you were with Elizabeth. Son, one of my biggest regrets is that I couldn't let you be with Elizabeth and now she is gone. Cora is a good woman and she loves you. She loves Lucy. Don't be a fool." Patrick said.

"Men in our position…" Robert started, and Patrick grabbed a biscuit and threw it at him, landing on Robert's forehead.

"Men in our position take mistresses. I know this because I have done it, but it only leads to unhappiness. It does fulfill a physical need, but it doesn't do anything for the emotions. I don't want that for you." Patrick said.

"You've…" Robert said weakly. He thought his parent's marriage was strong.

"Yes, son. Those times I go to London and don't allow you along; and then don't stay in Grantham House? I stay in my club. She meets me there." Patrick explained.

"Does…Mama know?" Robert asked.

"Yes, your mama knows about Katherine. As you said, men in our positions. This is not rare and even encouraged. Katherine has bore her husband his heir and your mama has given me mine. Katherine cannot have any more children, so our arrangement works. I feel for Katherine what I should feel for your mama, and she feels for me what she should for her husband. It is not something I ever want you to deal with." Patrick admitted.

"How long?" Robert asked.

"Almost fifteen years. I could visit brothels but that is another headache. Most men in my position keep places like the club to facilitate their trysts. Some even house their mistresses in them." Patrick explained.

"You love…Katherine?" Robert asked.

"Very much so but it will only lead to heartache. I know it, she knows it, your mama knows it and her husband knows it." Patrick replied. He had dismissed Carson after he had delivered the eggs, but Robert had lost his appetite.

"Then why not stop it?" Robert asked.

"Because I love her. Son, I know your view of me has changed now, but more than anything; don't find yourself in the same predicament. I love Katherine but I will never get to be with her other than in secret. If you don't fix things with Cora, she might bear you sons and daughters, but you will never be happy." Patrick said as he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Robert alone.

"Your father is right, m'lord. I am not so certain you don't already love Lady Cora, either." Carson said from his position by the sideboard. All Robert could do was stare into space. They were both right.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Beginning **

Chapter 15

At Patrick's suggestion, Robert gave Cora some distance. He slept in his dressing room that night. Cora had had a tray in her room for supper and he hadn't seen her since their argument.

The next day was pretty and the Nanny brought Lucy outside in the garden to play with some baby kittens that were in the stable. Robert sat down on the quilt with Lucy for over an hour and the entire time he wished Cora would come out with them. He still had a good time with the little girl who was quickly capturing his heart.

Finally, on the second day after not seeing Cora, Robert become concerned. He had asked after her, but his father wasn't sure what was going on. Finally, Robert met Mrs. Hughes in the upstairs gallery.

"Mrs. Hughes, good morning." Robert said.

"Good morning, m'lord." Mrs. Hughes responded.

"I was going to visit Lady Cora. I haven't seen her about in three days." Robert mentioned.

"She's not been feeling herself, m'lord." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Nothing serious, is it?" Robert asked.

"I am not certain. I was going to send for the doctor, if that is alright?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Absolutely but what are her symptoms?" Robert asked.

"She's emptied her stomach several times, headache, fatigue. Just not feeling herself. She isn't running a fever." Mrs. Hughes explained.

"Thank you. Yes, summons the doctor." Robert said.

"She is resting now, m'lord." Mrs. Hughes mentioned.

"I will leave her then." Robert said. He made his way downstairs and found his father.

"I thought you were going to make amends with Cora, son?" Patrick asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I was, but she is unwell. Mrs. Hughes is sending for the doctor." Robert replied.

"Whatever is the matter?" Patrick asked, obviously worried.

"Mrs. Hughes says she is ill to her stomach, tired and has a headache. No fever though." Robert explained. He was still miffed at his father, but he did appreciate the concern over Cora.

"That would make sense." Patrick said.

"Pardon?" Robert asked.

"Son, the doctor needs to confirm, but she has a lot of the same symptoms your mama had when she was expecting you and your sister. It also causes moodiness." Patrick explained.

"You think she's expecting?" Robert asked.

"I think it's a good possibility, but it would be very early on and I wouldn't get my hopes up." Patrick said.

"What should I do?" Robert asked, secretly terrified.

"Let the doctor confirm it and then make amends with Cora. She needs your support." Patrick said.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because if she is expecting, she is expecting your child. Son, I know you don't love Cora but now would be a good time to act it out at least. Massage her back, make sure she has fresh flowers, chocolates and little trinkets. This estate will stand, mostly because of Cora. You can spend a few extra hours a day with her." Patrick advised.

"Considering everything you told me three days ago, I cannot see you doing those things with Mama." Robert pointed it out. He wasn't one to let go of anger easily.

"I did. That was a different point in our marriage. And another thing, son? I told you about Katherine so that you would not make my same mistakes, not to have you hold a grudge. You are my son and I will always love and treasure you, but I do demand respect. You were the one that suggested taking a mistress. I didn't want that for you. I beg you not to hold it over my head. Your mama already does that, and I could not bear it if my only son did as well." Patrick said before walking away from Robert. Robert considered following the man into the garden but decided against it. He was still too angry. He loved his papa, but he was disappointed in him.

Robert went into the library and began working on some letters that Patrick had given him to complete. He heard the doctor arrive and then heard a commotion. Thinking it was Cora, he walked to the Grand Hall. Carson walked to him.

"M'Lord, the doctor was here for Lady Cora, but your father has fallen ill. He is with him now." Carson explained.

"He was fine not more then an hour ago. What was wrong?" Robert asked.

"The doctor believes it was a heart attack. I'm shocked you didn't hear us carry him in." Carson said.

"Which room is he in?" Robert asked, nearing the stairs.

"Princess Amanda. We have sent for Lady Grantham and Lady Rosamund. I think Lady Cora is with him." Carson said as Robert ran up the steps in a very undignified manner.

"Hurry them along." Robert yelled back down. The room where his father had been moved was close to Cora's bedroom and it did make sense that Cora be in with them. Once Robert rounded the corner closest to the room; he heard the doctor's voice, along with Cora's and his father's very weak voice. He was thankful to hear it but was feeling badly about how he had spoken to his beloved father. He slipped into the bedroom without anyone realizing it and smiled at Cora helping Patrick to drink some broth.

"I believe you will be alright, but you must be more careful about stress. We have spoke about this, Lord; after these episodes, your heart becomes weaker." Doctor Grafton explained firmly.

"This isn't the first time this has happened?" Robert asked. Three pairs of eyes jerked to him, but no one spoke until the doctor finally spoke.

"Lady Cora, if you would like; I would like to speak with you about Lord Grantham's care, as well as some concerns about your own diet." Doctor Grafton said and then opened the door for Cora. Doctor Grafton followed Cora out and shut the door behind him.

"I didn't want you told." Patrick answered. Robert moved to sit down next to him on the bed, not even sure how to proceed.

"How long?" Robert asked.

"It started while you were at Eton. It was why I convinced you not to further your education. I needed you home to learn the estate. Then we got in the financial situation. That added to the stress. Now, I hope to live long enough to hold your child at least once." Patrick explained.

"Does Mama know?" Robert asked.

"Yes, but she agreed not to tell you or Rosamund. That was my wish. I didn't want you treating me like an invalid." Patrick answered.

"And Cora knows?" Robert asked.

"Only because they had to interrupt her examination with the good doctor." Patrick assured him.

"What do I need to do?" Robert questioned.

"I have a list of things you need to be well aware of, but I do have an immediate concern that will make you very uncomfortable." Patrick said.

"Which is?" Robert asked, figuring it was a problem with a tenant or a debt to collect or pay.

"Katherine was to meet me at the club in the morning. I need you to go and explain. Be gentle with her. Your mama will not allow her to visit and I doubt I will be going back to London. Please, son? It is too late to get a letter to her." Patrick begged.

"I will go." Cora answered from the door. Apparently, she had heard. She could only guess who Katherine was.

"Not alone. I will go." Robert answered. He wouldn't stop Cora from going but he would be with her. In honesty, he quite appreciated her going. Katherine might handle the news better from another woman.

"My dear, is traveling a good idea?" Patrick asked.

"I'll be alright." Cora answered confidently.

"Papa, would you like to write a letter to her? I have a lap desk in my dressing room that I can bring in here. Before Mama and Rosamund get home." Robert suggested, suddenly feeling sorry for his father. He was dying and wouldn't even be able to be near the woman he loved, and he felt badly for Katherine, which surprised him.

"That would be nice, my boy." Patrick said.

"I'll be back in a moment." Robert answered before squeezing Patrick's hand.

"You'll write the letter and then get some rest." Cora said as Robert walked out of the room. He had to smile at her bossiness. She had developed a relationship with Patrick while Robert had been so ill. Robert found the desk, stationary and an envelope. He also summoned Mrs. Hughes and Carson, requesting that they pack a bag for Cora and himself. It would be a fast trip and they would do without a valet and lady's maid, allowing for some privacy.

Patrick wrote a long note, sealed it in an envelope and immediately fell asleep. It was quickly packed away with Robert and Cora's clothing. Robert had sent a footman into Ripon to purchase his and Cora's train tickets. Instead of opening Grantham House, they would just stay in a hotel. He was not going to ask his wife to stay in the same club that his father had trysts in. That would have been too awkward.

Violet and Rosamund had only just gotten back when Robert and Cora had to leave. Cora had explained Patrick's care to Violet, but it was immediately left for Carson and Mrs. Hughes to do since they were not accompanying Robert and Cora. It was only after they had boarded the train, that Robert spoke.

"Did the doctor confirm what I suspect?" Robert asked.

"Yes. We will have a child about the same time as our first anniversary. I hope it meets the deadline." Cora said sourly.

"Are you feeling well enough, my dear? You did not have to accompany me." Robert asked.

"I wanted to. I don't know the story of this Katherine, other than your father cares for her. I can imagine why. You are not terribly sensitive, and I don't want be insensitive with this lady." Cora said.

"She is my father's mistress. In my opinion, no lady; but I will do this for my papa. I only wish she could see him before…" Robert trailed off.

"Once we have her told; we will work on something. Your mama will surely not stay the entire time." Cora said.

"About…" Robert started and Cora reached for his hand, squeezing it.

"We've had enough. I don't want to talk about it right now. Me not wanting to speak it, makes it no less true. I was brought to Downton to marry you, to give you my dowry and to have your heir. You made that abundantly clear. Love has no place." Cora said.

"I really am trying, Cora." Robert said.

"Not hard enough. Maybe having your child will help." Cora said before staring out the window. She had let go of his hand and didn't seem interested in holding it again.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Beginning**

Chapter 16

As soon as Katherine focused on Robert and Cora in the club, there were tears in her eyes. She was not at all what Robert had expected. He had thought Katherine would be younger, closer to his own age, but Katherine was in her late thirties or early forties. At some point, she was a raving beauty, but like a lot of woman, her face had become softer and she had curves that childless women didn't have.

"Mrs… ah…I didn't get your last name; Katherine?" Robert asked as he pushed Katherine's chair in for her. Cora had also stood and gave Katherine a small smile while Robert helped her to sit.

"Katherine is fine. You must be Robert. Pat wouldn't be able to deny you if he tried. Its uncanny." Katherine said.

"I am. I've ordered some tea. This is my wife, Cora." Robert introduced the two women. Cora and Katherine shook hands.

"Its nice to meet the two of you." Katherine said as the tea was delivered.

"Yes, very much so." Cora said.

"Your father? Has something happened with his heart?" Katherine asked. Robert was a bit perturbed that Katherine knew.

"He had what the doctor called an episode. He is alive but I believe he is giving up hope. It only happened yesterday, and it was too short of notice to stop you from coming here. He asked that I meet you here and explain…" Robert started but Cora shook her head very slightly at him.

"He is recuperating but he asked that we give you this. We will give you some privacy while you read it." Cora said as she slid Patrick's letter to Katherine and stood up. Robert wanted to know what his father had written but knew to follow his wife's lead. They walked into the main dining area, leaving Katherine in a private salon.

"After we finish here, would you like to see a show or go for dinner?" Robert asked. He desperately wanted to get home to Downton, but the next train out wasn't until the next morning.

"No." Cora said.

"Cora, I am trying. I really am." Robert said. They had sat down at the table nearest the private salon and were waiting on Katherine.

"I am just terribly tired. I want to go back to the hotel." Cora said.

"Of course. Sometimes, the pregnancy is so new that I forget." Robert said.

"How can you forget that your wife is carrying your child?" Cora asked.

"Its just still so new." Robert said.

"I should not have announced it until the third month." Cora said.

"Why would you have waited?" Robert asked.

"It is not smart to share something so soon." Cora said.

"Maybe not, but it has given my father something to look forward to. He desperately wants to hold his first grandchild." Robert commented.

"I sincerely wish that he will be able to." Cora said.

"Are you terribly ill?" Robert asked.

"It comes in waves and smells seem to aggravate it. I am mostly just very tired." Cora admitted.

"We'll get you back to the hotel soon." Robert promised as he squeezed Cora's hand. Allowing her along was a mistake. She should have been home, resting.

"Its alright, dear." Cora said. Just then Katherine came to the door of the salon and Robert and Cora followed her back in. They all sat back down at the table. Robert could tell that Katherine was desperately trying to reign in her emotions.

"You must think of me as some terrible person." Katherine finally said.

"Not at all." Cora said sincerely.

"Did Pat tell you much?" Katherine asked them both and Robert shook his head.

"Barely anything." Robert said.

"It never was supposed to be like this." Katherine said.

"Why don't you tell us? We will not judge you." Cora said as she squeezed the other woman's hand.

"I appreciate that. I care deeply for your father, Lord Downton. He is a special man and he does love you deeply." Katherine said.

"Please, just Robert and Cora." Robert said.

"Thank you. I suppose I should begin where it all started. Like you, Cora; I came from America. Like you, I was brought here to marry someone with a title. I had the same expectations of me that you have. Dowry, an heir and not to disappoint my husband's family. There was no place for love. My husband was not a nice man at all. Within five years of my wedding I had bore him two sons and a daughter. I was fulfilling my purpose until our daughter died from pneumonia. Charles blamed me. We began living separately. He had taken a mistress less than a year after our marriage. When he did come home; he would beat on me and the boys." Katherine started.

"What happened?" Cora asked.

"Divorce was not an option. We live separately. He knows about Pat and I know about his mistress." Katherine explained.

"How did it all begin with my father?" Robert asked.

"We met at some ball fifteen years ago. At that point; Charles and I still lived together, and your father noticed some bruising. We struck up a friendship, talking about a charity we were both patrons of. Your mother was busy with her society functions. It started innocently enough. Your father would give me a safe place to go when the beatings become too much. Offered to pay for me and the boys to go back to America. He kept check on me. In time, we fell in love. We both realize that this is all wrong. He cannot divorce your mother and I cannot divorce Charles. We both knew this would end like this. Both of our marriages were arranged. With people of our social standing, a successful marriage is not a happy one where both partners love one another. A successful marriage is defined by children and wealth. In fact, love is seen as a weakness. Had it not been for your father; I would have never known love. I love my sons, but its not the same and they believe as their father believes. To them, I am only a worthless American. My dowry is long gone, I've bore my children and cannot bear more. I am not the only married woman who has a…protector. And your father is not the only one who has taken a mistress in my position. It is so much more common than anyone realizes and while arranged marriages still happen; it will continue. It is about companionship and friendship in your father and I's case. Yes, other things occur but it is not the important part." Katherine explained further.

"It is obvious that you love him very deeply. My father is hoping to live long enough to hold my child; but it is very early on in Cora's pregnancy. I would like for you to visit him at Downton. We just must get my mother out of the house for a few days. I don't know if she will stay away though. Tell me, if I send for you; will you come to visit my father?" Robert asked.

"I would very much like to. I do not want to put you into a position, though." Katherine said.

"I believe it would do my father a great deal of good." Robert said.

"If you would like to write him a letter, we could get it back to him." Cora offered.

"And I arranged for you to stay in the room you and my father normally occupy. You can stay there as long as you would like. Cora and I are leaving for Downton in the morning at eleven thirty. I can pick it up in the morning." Robert said.

"Thank you. You are very kind." Katherine said.

"Katherine, I will not pretend to like what has happened here, but I do love my papa; and I want what's best for him. I want him to die in peace. Within a few short months; you will be without my father's protection, but you will not be without mine. I believe that it is as bad as you say with your…husband. If he causes you problems, I will make it clear that you are welcome to stay at Grantham House or at the club. Mama will be moved to the Dower House. If things get very bad, you are to come to Downton Abbey. And Katherine, times are changing; I can speak with our family attorney regarding helping you obtain a divorce." Robert offered. Cora was completely shocked.

"Charles always told me that it would be impossible to obtain." Katherine said.

"I don't know all the legal terms and such, but I will write to our attorney, with my father's blessing. He can help you through it. Would you stay in England?" Robert asked.

"No. I would go back to New York…once your father passes. My sons will have nothing to do with me, I'm certain." Katherine said.

"They might. You are their mother." Cora spoke up.

"I could hope but they would have to see what their father has done, and I don't want to destroy their relationship with him." Katherine said.

"Is there a lady's maid or someone of the sort that can or will testify about the abuse?" Robert asked.

"Yes; my lady's maid. She is fully aware, and she has been begging me to do this for years." Katherine confirmed.

"Alright. I will be writing my information down. You can write to me and I need your address to write to you. Once we can get Mama out of the house for a day or two; I will send for you so you can visit with Papa. I will speak with our attorney and see if we can assist you. Is there a financial concern if we can get this divorce through? Your husband will not likely support you." Robert asked.

"No. I saved his business with my dowry, but that money was spent years ago, and his business is failing. I'm not certain what I will do." Katherine said.

"Let me speak with Papa and see if we can set something up, very discreetly. Cora, will that bother you; since your dowry is not tied to our estate?" Robert asked.

"Absolutely not. I would want something to be set up." Cora insisted.

"Good." Robert said. He wrote a few addresses down and handed the paper to Katherine. She had also given him her address.

"This is very…so extremely kind of you. I can see why Pat loves you the way he does. He told me that he is very proud of the man you are. And I understand your marriage started out loveless. You are both young and pleasant. You have a child on the way. Do not make the mistakes I made, or your mother and father made. Treasure one another, learn to love one another. I know it seems impossible, but it is not. Love is something that should be forced and should come naturally. Your father went to great pains to find someone for you that would be a good match. He loves you so deeply, Robert. His most fervent prayer is that you find love with one another. A love that will transcend everything and everyone. I do not have advice on how to make that happen, other than get to know one another. Pat saw something in the two of you that would work together." Katherine explained.

"I appreciate the love you have given my father all these years. As you know, he is a very special man. I can only try to help you." Robert mentioned.

"He is an easy man to love. Now, you two go on your way. I will write my letter and have it ready for you to take it to your dear papa. I need some time to myself." Katherine insisted as they all stood up. Cora reached around and gave Katherine a tight hug.

As Robert and Cora walked back to their hotel, they were silent. Neither of them knew how to process everything, but they both felt that Katherine might be a permanent fixture in their lives. They would have to be her surrogate family.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Beginning**

Chapter 17

As Robert walked to the club to pick up Katherine's letter, he encountered a little boy trying to sell puppies on the walk. The little boy was obviously poor, and the puppies were a bit on the thin side. Robert loved animals and especially loved dogs, and these were yellow labs, his favorite breed. He picked the letter up from Katherine, assuring her that he would do his best to get her to visit his father and then made his way back to the little boy. There were three puppies left.

"Young man, have you had anyone interested in these puppies?" Robert asked. The boy's mother had also appeared.

"No, sir." The boy answered. He was clearly bothered by it. His eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Its just that we cannot afford the puppies. We can barely afford to feed ourselves. The mother was a stray that my boy took a liking to and she does kill rodents and such. My husband told me that if we couldn't rid ourselves of them, he would have to…destroy them." The woman answered. The little boy sniffled into her skirt.

"Well, that won't be happening. I will take them. Will five pounds do?" Robert asked.

"Oh, yes; sir." The woman answered.

"Might I take this box with me? I have to go back to York today and it will be easier to have something to carry them in." Robert said as he handed her the money.

"Yes. This will be enough to feed us for almost a month." The woman answered.

"Will the puppies be safe?" The little boy asked.

"Oh, yes. I have a large farm, but they will be inside pets. My father is ill, and he loves dogs. This will do him a great deal of good." Robert answered.

"That will be better than we thought would happen to them. James, can you give the puppies your kisses. They will be just fine." The woman answered. The little boy gave each puppy a kiss on the top of the head and a few pets. Robert was in a bit of a hurry, but he gave the little boy the time he needed. Finally, he was done, and Robert took the puppies, after he slipped the mother another five pounds. It was an exuberant price for puppies, but the woman and boy both needed warmer coats and a few good meals.

The hotel staff was not so impressed with the puppies and Cora was thrilled. She had had a rough morning but lit up when she seen them. They made it to the train depot with the three puppies, all their luggage and a lot of laughter. Once they settled on the train with the box of puppies between them, Cora leaned over and gave Robert a kiss on the cheek.

"Your papa is going to love them." Cora said, gesturing at the puppies.

"I hope so. I thought it might give him something to hang on to. Mama might not be so happy." Robert commented.

"She'll live." Cora said. They spent the rest of the ride, talking about Katherine, the puppies and their baby. Robert voiced not minding having a daughter first. He hated all the idea of the pressure on being the first born and heir.

They were able to slip back into Downton without Violet or Rosamund noticing the puppies and Robert immediately carried the box to Patrick's room. Thankfully, Robert and Cora were able to slip in unnoticed and Patrick was reading. Robert sat the box down on the bed next to him and all three puppies popped their head at him.

"Oh, my. Where did you find them?" Patrick said as he pulled one out of the box and cuddled it close. It was the lone female and she was the calmest of the three.

"In London. A little boy was selling them. They would have been destroyed if I didn't." Robert explained. The other two puppies had climbed out and Patrick was petting them.

"I would hope you paid a good price for them. They are fine animals." Patrick said.

"Yes. I believe I bought their food for a few weeks." Robert answered.

"Good." Patrick said.

"Papa, where is Mama?" Robert asked.

"She and your sister went to Ripon for the day." Patrick answered. He was holding one of the puppies on his chest and petting the other two.

"I see. Papa, I met with Katherine and she sent this to you. I told her that I would write to Murray about seeing a divorce for her and if we can get Mama and Rosamund out of the house for a couple days; she will visit." Robert said as he handed Patrick the envelope. Cora had sat down next to Patrick's bed and nodded in agreement.

"She is really a very nice lady. Robert's point of view changed." Cora told him.

"I was hoping it would. Her husband is a terrible person and he is leading their sons down the same road." Patrick explained.

"She mentioned that if the divorce went through, she would go back to America. Papa, I think we need to figure out a way to give her some sort of yearly allowance. Mama wouldn't have to know. I also told her that if things went badly, she could stay at the club or Grantham House. I left instructions with the housekeeper there to admit and keep her." Robert told him.

"You are a good son. I knew you would feel differently once you met her and heard her story." Patrick said as he reached out and grasped Robert's hand.

"She gave us some very sound advice." Cora answered.

"She is a very wise woman." Patrick said.

"Mama is probably going to kill me for bringing these puppies home, but the little boy was just so brokenhearted." Robert commented.

"Don't worry, my boy; I will take care of that." Patrick said with a smile. He loved the puppies already.

"How are you feeling?" Cora asked.

"Tired. But don't you worry about me. I have spoke with the estate manager to have a nursery fixed up." Patrick said.

"Papa; uh…Cora and I have spoken and we agree. We don't want the baby in a nursery or with a nanny for the first six months. If nothing else; we will set up a cradle in my dressing room. I know this is not the way we normally do things, but we want to be active with our children. In my opinion, Lucy is entirely too far away from us." Robert said. It was something that he and Cora were in complete agreement about, but he was not certain how his parents would react.

"But if you would want to help with a nursery for both Lucy and the baby; that would be fine. We would just prefer it close to our room. Once the baby is six months, he or she can move in with Lucy. By six months, the baby should be sleeping through the night and won't wake Lucy up." Cora explained.

"Oh, if the baby is anything like my dear son; don't count on that. He almost drove his nurse to distraction. He didn't sleep the first two years of his life. Every other night, I would move his cradle into my room and stay up with him so she could rest. And then Rosamund came along. She was even worse." Patrick teased.

"Oh…" Cora answered.

"Its not a bad thing that you want to do. You will never regret having a bond with your child and the best way of doing that is spending time with them. Don't make the nannies and governesses do everything. That hour after teatime rule is ridiculous." Patrick said.

"You always did break that rule." Robert said softly.

"Its because I wanted to spend more time with my children, and you will too. You already do with Lucy and I couldn't be prouder of that. Now, her nanny has been bringing her in for me to read to her. She will love these puppies." Patrick said. Just then the nanny knocked on the door. Robert answered it and took Lucy from the nurse, sending her downstairs for tea.

"Doggies!" Lucy said. Robert sat her down next to Patrick and smiled.

"Pet them nice." Patrick instructed and then showed Lucy how to. Robert and Cora stood back and watched Patrick and Lucy interacting with the puppies and laughing.

"I hope I can be half the father he is." Robert whispered in Cora's ear.

"You will be. You've learned from the best." Cora answered.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Beginning **

Chapter 18

It took over a month before Violet and Rosamund left the house for a few days, saying they were going to the coast to rest. As soon as Robert knew they were leaving, he sent for Katherine and got a quick response that she would be there. Patrick had steadily grown weaker and stayed in his room most of the time. He and Robert had set up a temporary office so that he could teach Robert what he needed to learn.

Cora took her teatime with Patrick and Robert everyday and normally Lucy was with them. Patrick delighted in the little girl and loved the puppies Robert had gotten him. Violet was not as thrilled with the puppies, but Robert told her firmly that she would be leaving them alone. The servants didn't mind helping with them. They all made it their mission to make Patrick's last month's happy ones.

Violet and Rosamund left in the morning and Robert picked Katherine up in the afternoon. The servants had been told that she was a friend of Patrick's and that Violet didn't need to know of her visit. None of them were particularly fond of Violet or Rosamund so they didn't mind keeping a secret from her.

Once Robert arrived with Katherine, she was immediately taken to Patrick's room and Robert and Cora left them to talk. For dinner, Robert personally delivered a tray for them. He wouldn't hold Katherine to eating with Cora and he and he wouldn't force a servant to deliver the tray. He didn't want them to have to lie. Robert and Cora ate in the dining room alone.

"I am glad your mama left for a few days to give them this time, even if she didn't know what was going on." Cora said. All the servants were out of the room and they could talk freely.

"Yes. He needs this. I just hope it doesn't mean he'll give up. He is mentioning the baby less often." Robert commented.

"He's spending a lot of time with Lucy though. Are you alright with this?" Cora asked. She reached over and grasped Robert's hand.

"I suppose so. I never imagined him ever dying or I thought it would be years from now. I feel very unprepared." Robert said.

"For him dying or being Earl of Grantham?" Cora asked.

"Both. He is a good man. The village people, servants and tenants adore him. I wonder if I will be able to compare. On a personal note; not at all am I prepared for his death. There are times that I think he is the only person that truly loves me." Robert remarked.

"I love you too, Robert and I do believe that your mama and Rosamund love you as well. You hold a very special place within your papa's heart but please do not think you are unloved once he passes." Cora said. She hadn't let go of Robert's hand the entire time.

"Thank you. And thank you for helping my papa. He really does love you as a daughter." Robert said.

"He is a good man. He reminds me of my own papa. And you are a good man too. We should go through so the servants can clean this up." Cora said. They were done eating and Robert stood, pulled her chair out for her and gave her his arm. One of the symptoms of her pregnancy had been bouts of dizziness when she stood up. Instead of walking, Cora wrapped her arms around Robert and gave him a soft kiss. Normally, Robert would have reminded her that they were in public, but it just felt good. He needed that.

"Thank you." Robert said before giving her another longer kiss. He pulled her close and continued kissing.

"Can we just go upstairs? Instead of in the drawing room like normal?" Cora asked.

"Of course. Are you tired?" Robert asked, immediately concerned.

"A little but I think I would like you to sleep in my room with me. You haven't been and I haven't slept as well." Cora said.

"Are you sure? I thought you were still angry with me?" Robert asked.

"I think I overreacted a bit. It still seems that I am only here for my money and for this baby, but I hope someday that it will change." Cora explained and Robert gave her another kiss before guiding her to the stairs.

"It already is, my dear. I don't know what I would do without you during this time." Robert said. As they walked up the stairs, they encountered Carson. "Carson, I will just undress myself, you can go on down for your dinner." Robert said.

"Thank you, m'lord. If I may, m'lady? Mrs. Patmore does ask to see you in the morning to go over a menu. Normally, Lady Grantham does it, but she didn't. She needs to do the menu to know what groceries to order." Carson explained.

"Oh…I've never…I have no idea." Cora said.

"Mrs. Patmore will help you. This will be part of your duties once you are Lady of the house, my dear. Mama is supposed to be teaching you these things." Robert explained.

"Tell Mrs. Patmore that I will be down after breakfast and that I will most definitely need some help. I'm not overly familiar with all these different dishes and if left to me, we will be having what I am familiar with from back home. I've been craving a lot." Cora said.

"We could use a shake up in our menu." Robert joked.

"I will tell Mrs. Patmore. She can review and explain past menus to make things easier for you." Carson said before descending the stairs.

"So, it starts. I feel woefully unprepared for this." Cora explained.

"We will help each other along." Robert said.

"You've been born and raised to be the Earl of Grantham. It was only because of my parent's wanting me to have a title that I am…what will the title be?" Cora asked.

"You will be the Countess of Grantham. Mama will be the Dowager Countess." Robert said.

"I think I need a course on titles, etiquette and dishes." Cora said. They were in front of her bedroom door, but Robert stopped her.

"You will be fine. I will guide you and in no time, you will be the best Countess we've had. Why don't you go ahead and ring for Mrs. Hughes? I will just check on Papa and Katherine before coming in." Robert said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a darling." Cora said before they parted ways. Robert knocked on his father's room and was summoned in. Katherine was nowhere in sight and Patrick was sitting on his bed.

"Cora and I are having an early night, but I wanted to look in on you, Papa. How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"Tired. Katherine has gone to bed as well. Son, thank you for arranging this. It does me good even if it puts you in a position." Patrick said. Robert sat down on the bed next to him and thought for a moment.

"Papa, could you do me a favor once Katherine leaves? Mrs. Patmore needs help with the menu and Mama has not shown Cora anything that she is supposed to do. I know you are familiar and was wondering if you could help Cora before… Anyway, Mrs. Patmore will help Cora with the menu but Cora needs help with etiquette and such. She's had some lessons growing up but the English aristocracy is a world of its own." Robert begged.

"And your Mama is not going to explain it to her? Of course, I'll help." Patrick said.

"Thank you, Papa. Did you have a good visit with Katherine?" Robert asked.

"As well as you could expect for a goodbye. I have a lot of goodbyes to say." Patrick remarked.

"Not so soon. Cora is only three months gone and so you have to wait six months to hold your first grandchild." Robert said.

"I've held Lucy. That may just have to do." Patrick said.

"Maybe but I prefer you waiting. I need you here a bit longer. I am not ready for this. I am not ready to be Earl." Robert said.

"You will do just fine." Patrick said.

"No, Papa; I will not be." Robert said emotionally. Patrick just shook his head.

"Go on to bed, son. Nothing will happen tonight. I still have a few more promises to keep. I am just very tired tonight." Patrick told him firmly.

"Good night, Papa. I love you." Robert said. He helped Patrick lay down in the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

"I love you too, my son. Never forget that." Patrick said. Robert squeezed his hand and then shut the light off, leaving Patrick alone. He could only hope that Patrick would keep his promises.


	19. Chapter 19

I struggled with this one a bit because I wanted to be historically correct regarding the food, but it is hard to guess what the British aristocracy would eat in the 1890s. Some of the food listed might be for the middle or lower classes but just bear with me! I did use some of the food talked about in the show as well. Thanks for the reviews.

**The Beginning**

Chapter 19

"So, sticky toffee pudding for Monday's dessert?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"That sounds amazing." Cora agreed.

"Master Robert will ask me for Eton Mess at least once this week." Mrs. Patmore said.

"That's a dessert?" Cora asked.

"It is, and quite delicious. He brought the recipe home with him from Eton. I think we have the desserts figured out." Mrs. Patmore said. Cora hated the idea of blood sausages and kidneys.

"What is this Lancashire Hotpot?" Cora asked as she read through the menus.

"It is a meat stew with potatoes, carrots and onions. Lord Grantham's favorite." Mrs. Patmore said.

"Definitely make that." Cora said. Once Katherine left, Patrick began really ailing. Robert was with him as much as possible.

"With a light asparagus salad?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"Yes. A full English breakfast every day. In America, we do a roast beef, potatoes and carrots on Sunday, so can that be our dinner on Sunday? With…Banoffee Pie? Monday will be the Lancashire Hotpot. For Tuesday, Roast Lamb in mint sauce. Suet pudding to accompany it. Would fruit or meat be better?" Cora asked.

"Lamb can be heavy. I would suggest fruit. I have some nice berries." Mrs. Patmore said as she made notes.

"Perfect. On Wednesday, Pease Pudding with Steak Pie. For dessert, those peaches and brandy that you've made. Are there other salads that you can use? I like the asparagus salad, but I do want to change things up a bit. Use your discretion on that." Cora asked.

"Yes, M'Lady. Thursday?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"Kippers and black peas. Welsh rarebit. Eccles cake." Cora said.

"Brings us to Friday." Mrs. Patmore said.

"Steak and oyster pie, Stottie cake and…this isn't listed but could you do peas in a…kind of a white sauce?" Cora asked.

"A bechamel?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"Is that a white sauce?" Cora asked.

"Yes, M'Lady." Mrs. Patmore answered patiently.

"Then yes. And for dessert? Raspberry mousse? I like that one. Oh, we didn't do luncheon?" Cora asked.

"I can do lunch. Usually its soups and small sandwiches leftover from the night before." Mrs. Patmore explained.

"What do the servants eat?" Cora asked.

"Meat pies and such. Its our lot. We have a good menu here." Mrs. Patmore said.

"Not too hard?" Cora asked.

"No. I will add some side dishes and salads in. In the time being, here is a book, M'Lady. It lists all the British dishes we tend to have a lot, along with some European dishes. Lady Grantham doesn't care for French foods, but we do incorporate them." Mrs. Patmore explained. Cora took the book and nodded.

"Lord Grantham is not feeling well, so from time to time, you will be requested to make broths and such. Make all his favorite meals. If any of this doesn't fit into that; please adjust and substitute. I'm not sure what my mother-in-law will say about this menu." Cora remarked.

"Yes, M'Lady." Mrs. Patmore said. She gave Cora a kind smile and handed her a small package.

"What's this?" Cora asked."

"The maids talk and when you told me you didn't want any blood puddings; I knew for certain. Best wishes. It will be nice to have a wee one in this house." Mrs. Patmore said. Cora had unwrapped the package and smiled at tiny yellow bonnet.

"Thank you. This is beautiful. I will put this to good use." Cora told her.

"Your welcome." Mrs. Patmore said. Cora made her way up the stairs and found Robert in Patrick's bedroom. He was becoming increasingly weaker and Robert had already sent for his mother and sister. Lucy was sleeping next to Patrick and one of the puppies was on his chest.

"Papa is not feeling well." Robert said quietly.

"Just so tired. When is your mama and sister to be here?" Patrick asked.

"I have sent for them, Papa; but I don't know." Robert said. He had sat down next to Patrick and took his hand in his own. Lucy had woken up and Cora lifted her off the bed.

"Robert, I will take her back to Nanny." Cora said, indicating the little girl. She had a sinking feeling about Patrick. His coloring was horrible, and his breathing was very shallow.

"Cora, come closer for a moment." Patrick asked and Cora complied, sitting down on Patrick's other side. "Promise me, you will take good care of my boy. Always remind him to be good, not too critical, to laugh and to smile. To always love and be loved. We British are a stiff people and sometimes we forget to tell people that we love them. You Americans have that all figured out. Most of all, love him even when he isn't very lovable. Please?" Patrick begged. Robert started to object but Cora quieted him.

"I will. I promise." Cora said simply.

"Papa; it isn't time yet. Mama and Rosamund aren't home." Robert reminded Patrick as he stroked his face.

"I never mattered to them. You, I mattered to. And you are the greatest pride of my life. Your children will always be your greatest pride as well. I love you, my son." Patrick said. Cora realized that this was goodbye for Patrick and took Lucy out of the room. As much as she wanted to be there for Robert; Lucy was too young.

"Papa, no. You aren't ready." Robert begged. He wrapped his arms around Patrick and hugged him tightly.

"You'll see to Katherine for me. I have sent a note to Murray instructing him. And you will also care for your mama and sister. That is all I ask. Take care of them and be good to the tenants and servants." Patrick rasped out.

"Papa…No. It isn't time. I love you so much, but I have so much to learn and you have things to teach Cora. Lucy needs to know you better and you need to hold the baby." Robert begged but Patrick didn't reply. He didn't answer because he had died after Robert had told him that he loved him.

Robert sat alone for a few minutes before Cora came back in. She rung for a servant and then pulled Robert away and into a hug. He completely broke down once her arms were around him.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Beginning**

Chapter 20

Rules of Mourning had always been a mystery to Cora, and it was even harder to understand in England. Everything was so steeped in tradition that in Cora's opinion, they had no time to actually mourn Patrick. And Violet was worse of all. Everything had to be just so because she didn't want to look bad. And heaven help you if you shed a tear in public.

Robert handled everything with the dignity that Cora and everyone expected him to have, but inside he was torn to pieces. He couldn't show that to anyone, but Cora. The family attorney, Murray had told Cora that in a lot of ways; Patrick was Robert's North Star and he was terribly lost now. It made odd sense.

Robert had taken to sleeping in his dressing room, not wanting to keep Cora awake with his pacing and worrying. She believed it was more because he wanted privacy. Late one night, about a week after Patrick's funeral, Cora heard sobbing coming from Robert's dressing room. She immediately got out of bed and walked to his room, without putting on her robe or slippers. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to lay his head on her stomach.

"Your grief speaks well of you. I don't doubt your love for your papa. Just let it out." Cora told him quietly as she massaged his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I can't do this. He made being an Earl look so easy." Robert said into her stomach. He had wrapped his arms around her middle and was holding on for dear life.

"You will find your way and I will help you. Your papa knew you could do this. He had all the faith in the world in you. What had he spent the last several years doing? Teaching you. He knew you would take what you learned and then make it your own." Cora said. Robert pulled away slightly but kept his arms around her.

"You should be resting. I can see how tired you are." Robert said.

"I will go in and sleep if you come in with me. You shouldn't be alone." Cora insisted. Robert was always worried that she was resting enough.

"I suppose I could do that if it will help you. I just don't want to keep you awake with my tossing and turning." Robert said.

"You won't." Cora said as she pulled him off the bed and led him into her bedroom. Robert was already in his pajamas and climbed in on 'his side.' As soon as they were both settled, Cora laid her head on his chest to keep him in place.

"Just for the record, I really do like this nightgown." Robert said. He was playing with one of the ties. Since her announcement of her pregnancy, Robert hadn't tried to seduce her at all. Cora had thought it was to do with a fear for their baby or the argument they had had. She wanted to comfort him, even if it was only with her body.

"It's gotten a bit tighter." Cora admitted.

"I don't mind." Robert said as he kissed her neck. They had both shifted and he was gently pulling the bottom of the gown up. Suddenly, he stopped, and Cora opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" Cora asked.

"The baby. I don't want to hurt our baby. I want this, so badly." Robert said.

"I…read something. Its alright as long as you're gentle." Cora told him. Robert began kissing her again. Very quickly, her nightgown and his pajamas were on the floor and Robert relished over the changes in Cora's body. Her breasts were fuller and her once-flat stomach now had a slight bump. Cora supposed most men would not like the changes, but Robert seemed thrilled by them.

A couple hours later, Robert smiled down at Cora. She was sleeping in his arms. Before his father died, Patrick had commented that he thought Robert was falling in love with Cora. Was he? It was different than with Elizabeth, but not in a bad way. She had been amazingly supportive for him, learning her new role, despite the constant criticism from Violet and Rosamund.

He missed his father. He missed his guidance, his love and his good humor. Robert knew that Cora loved him, but aside from her; he wasn't sure anyone else did. Lucy did in her own sweet way, but Violet and Rosamund were entirely self-centered. They had both gotten mad at him for telling they couldn't have a ball. He was trying to be a good steward of the finances and it was also improper. They also were not thrilled to move to the Dower House. Before he had died, Patrick had given his blessing for Rosamund and Marmaduke to marry. A wedding would be planned soon, and Marmaduke was quite wealthy in his own right. Robert would not have to support Rosamund and her very expensive tastes.

If it wasn't for Cora and Lucy, he would probably lose his mind. Lucy didn't understand the sadness that had descended the household or how Robert's role had changed. Cora shivered in her sleep and Robert covered her up, but she woke up.

"Sorry, you got chilled." Robert said.

"Its alright. Have you slept?" Cora asked.

"No. Was just watching you sleep. Do you want to have a picnic with Lucy for luncheon? I don't have anywhere to be." Robert asked.

"I think that would be nice unless its raining." Cora said.

"If it is; we will picnic in her nursery. Nanny won't mind. I just need a break and Lucy and you are the perfect excuse." Robert admitted.

"We can make a day of it with her." Cora suggested. She was stroking Robert's cheek and smiling at him.

"I'd very much like to, but I have a meeting with the estate agent after luncheon. One of the tenants needs a loan to get a new plow." Robert said.

"Will you give it to him?" Cora asked.

"If I gave them all loans for new machinery, I would be broke in a year, but he is a good tenant. His family has had that farm for several generations. He always has a good crop return and is generous with his neighbors. He'll help them. The agent is against it, but I might do it if he doesn't tell the neighbors where he got the money from." Robert said. He let out a yawn just then.

"That seems like a good idea. An even better idea would be to be fully rested for your luncheon with Lucy and your meeting with this tenant." Cora said.

"Yes, my dear." Robert said before giving her a very long kiss.

"Robert, I hope you realize; Lucy and I love you very much and this baby will love you. I know you feel a bit lost without your papa, but please do not think you are without love. And I truly believe that your mama loves you so very much. She's critical, but she looking to you for guidance." Cora said as she laid her face against his shoulder.

"I am so very blessed to have the both of you." Robert said, but Cora had fallen asleep. Instead of trying to stay awake; Robert wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. He was tired of being strong. He didn't have to be with Cora.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Beginning **

Chapter 21-5 months later

Slowly, Robert and Cora adapted to their new roles. It took time and a lot of pain. Robert especially struggled. Thankfully, Lord Merton had taken him under his wing. He didn't have as large of an estate but understood the life. Patrick had given Robert a good education, but Lord Merton fine tuned it.

Violet had moved into the dower house but was at Downton Abbey every day; "instructing" Cora on everything she was doing wrong. She also would be filling in for Cora after she gave birth. Rosamund had married Marmaduke and moved to London.

On Robert and Cora's first anniversary; she went into labor. Initially she ignored the pains, but just before lunch; she couldn't. She quietly asked Mrs. Hughes to send for the doctor and changed into her nightgown. Mrs. Hughes and two of the other maids got everything ready.

Robert had been dealing with the tenants all day, and when he got home; Cora was nowhere to be found. She was due to have the baby and as soon as he saw the doctor walk through, he knew it was time. He would have gone directly upstairs, but his mother showed up.

"Mama, if you're here for tea; Cora is upstairs. The doctor just came through and I am going up." Robert told her as a greeting.

"Oh, no. You cannot go up with Cora. You can't be with Cora right now." Violet said as she caught Robert's arm.

"Why not? My wife is in pain, having our child." Robert pointed out.

"You'd only be in the way. Leave it to the doctor and the maids. This is their area of expertise. Let's get you a brandy." Violet said, but they both paused when they saw a carriage and wagonette arrive, through the hall door. The butler and hall boy immediately walked outside, followed by Robert and Violet. Robert was shocked to see Isidore, Martha and Hilda get out of the wagon.

"How wonderful to see you! We weren't expecting you?" Robert said.

"We wanted to surprise Cora and be here for the baby's birth. I hope us just coming isn't a problem?" Isidore said as he helped Hilda across the gravel.

"Absolutely not. Mama, you've met Cora's mother, Martha, but this is her father; Isidore and Cora's grandmother Hilda. This is my mother, Violet…" Robert started but Violet held a hand up.

"Lady Violet. Why so informal?" Violet said.

"Uh…we're family; anyways, you came just in time. The doctor was summonsed a little bit ago. I don't know how things are going. Apparently, I am not allowed." Robert complained. He led them into the house and noticed Mrs. Hughes walking through with an armful of towels. He was shocked she wasn't using the servant's stairwell but didn't particularly care. "Mrs. Hughes, how is she? Is the baby here yet?" Robert asked anxiously.

"Oh, no; M'Lord. Its barely started but the baby is definitely on its way. Lady Grantham is holding up well, considering…" Mrs. Hughes explained.

"Considering what?" Robert asked.

"I probably shouldn't say, but the baby is breech." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Breech? What's that?" Robert asked.

"The baby should come headfirst, but in this case; is coming feet first. The doctor cannot turn the baby without endangering both mother and child." Hilda explained.

"Mother was a midwife. She has delivered hundreds of babies." Isidore explained.

"Take me to her, I can assist the doctor." Hilda told Mrs. Hughes. Robert nodded at Mrs. Hughes and she offered Hilda her arm. She started for the servant's stairwell, but Robert stopped her.

"Go ahead and use the main staircase. It's alright for today. Martha, if you'd like to go up, Mrs. Hughes can take you." Robert said.

"Oh, no. I barely wanted to be present during my own children's births." Martha said. Mrs. Hughes nodded and began helping Hilda up the stairs while Robert led the others to the drawing room. He fixed drinks for himself and Isidore and ordered tea for the ladies. He was nervous and Isidore picked up on it.

"Cora has written me about your library. Can you show it to me?" Isidore asked.

"Of course." Robert said. He led him into the library and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What an extensive collection." Isidore commented.

"Pick anything you'd like to read." Robert said but Isidore sat down in the chair next to him.

"It's the hardest thing waiting. She'll be alright, son." Isidore said.

"I just wish I could go up there. Mama said I shouldn't, but…" Robert said.

"Which is why I brought you in here. You could slip up there. I am certain Cora would appreciate you being there, even if it was only a few minutes." Isidore said.

"Would it be acceptable?" Robert asked.

"Most likely not, but its your wife and child up there. Go." Isidore ordered and Robert practically leapt up out of his chair. He ran up the stairs and to Cora's room, only lightly knocking; not wanting to be told that he wasn't allowed. What he saw when he entered the room scared him. Cora looked so tiny and pale. She was sweating profusely, and Hilda was holding her hand.

"She's been asking for you." Hilda commented as she moved out of the way and gave Robert Cora's hand.

"They told me you weren't supposed to come up here. Its just that I'm so scared and it hurts…Oh…" Cora said before her face scrunched up in pain. There was a flurry of activity at the end of the bed and Cora cried out in pain. Mrs. Hughes handed Robert a rag to wash Cora's face with and Cora had a death grip on his hand.

"Nearly there." The doctor said and Hilda nodded.

"It won't be long now. Robert, normally the father doesn't stay, but I think it would be better if you did." Hilda said.

"Please stay, please?" Cora begged between sobs.

"Of course, darling." Robert said as he kicked his shoes off and got in behind Cora to give her the support she needed.

The next few minutes were excruciating for Robert and especially Cora. She was exhausted. The pain was constant, but in the brief seconds between contractions, she would collapse into Robert. Finally, there was the sound of a baby's cry. Cora fell back into Robert's chest and continued sobbing in pain.

"It's a girl and she is fine." The doctor said. Hilda had taken over care of the baby and the doctor was tending to Cora.

"Is everything alright?" Robert asked.

"We have to get this bleeding to stop. Mrs. Levinson, any ideas?" The doctor asked. Hilda handed the baby to Mrs. Hughes and began assisting the doctor.

"I'm sorry that she is a girl, Robert. I know you wanted a boy. Maybe next time." Cora said quietly.

"I don't know if I ever want to put you through this again. A girl is fine." Robert said. He reached for the baby so Cora could concentrate on her. Mrs. Hughes settled the baby into his arms and Cora pulled the blanket away to look at her face.

"She's beautiful. What should we call her?" Cora asked.

"I like Mary." Robert answered. He was listening to the doctor and Hilda's conversation. He was beginning to get worried.

"Mary Josephine? I'm so tired and I feel so cold." Cora said.

"That's nice. Doctor?" Robert asked.

"Its not working; M'Lord. I suggest you leave." The doctor said.

"No." Robert answered but Hilda grabbed his arm.

"Take the baby and go downstairs. I will see to Cora." Hilda said.

"Robert, take good care of my baby. I love you, Mary and Lucy so much." Cora said weakly.

"You should say your peace, M'Lord." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Cora…I love you; so very much. Everything will be alright." Robert said. He kissed the top of her head and nodded down at her.

"M'Lord; I need you to leave." The doctor said and Robert got off the bed. He carried the baby out of the room, but instead of going downstairs, he went into his dressing room, so he could hear what was going on in Cora's room. He sat down with Mary on the bed, cuddling her close.

Was Cora going to survive? Would she ever get to hold Mary? He didn't even care about more children at this point. Even from the next room, he could smell the blood and it made him sick to his stomach, but he concentrated on the baby girl in his arms.

Robert sat in a trance for at least an hour. Mary had begun to fuss and then there was a knock on the door between his dressing room and Cora's room. Hilda stuck her head in and smiled at Robert.

"We got the bleeding stopped. She's very weak and tired. The doctor has given her something to help her sleep, but you can come in." Hilda said.

"Thank heavens." Robert said. He walked into Cora's bedroom and smiled at her. She looked terrible but Robert didn't care.

"I'm so tired, but I wanted to hold the baby." Cora said and Robert very carefully placed her in arms. As pale and tired as Cora looked, she looked radiant and Robert was completely in love. The room had emptied out and Cora was freshly bathed.

"We got everything cleaned up, but she does need to rest. I would suggest no babies for a year or so after this. Her grandmother knows what to watch for." The doctor said before leaving. Robert sat down on the bed next to Cora and kissed her shoulder.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." Robert said, indicating the baby.

"I don't know about that. I really am sorry she isn't a boy. I know you needed an heir." Cora said.

"We're both young and the doctor said that you would be able to have more babies. I'm not worried about it. I really do love you. I know I've not said anything before, but I do." Robert said.

"I love you too and its about time you said it." Cora said with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary, by the way." Robert said with a smile.

"To you as well. We met the terms of the contract." Cora said. Robert gave her another kiss and looked down at Mary, who was giving them a stern look.

"I have a feeling this one will keep us on our toes." Robert joked.

"She's rather stern." Cora remarked. Robert nodded in agreement. He knew he should go downstairs, but he wanted to spend his time with his wife and daughter. His mama could entertain.


End file.
